Never Changing
by marciaah1223
Summary: Another AU, BV story. After a purging mission to Earth, Radditz and Nappa take Bulma back to Vegeta. The Queen takes her in as her personal slave. What impact will Bulma have on the royal family, especially the prince?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Beginning

It had been 3 days since "it" happened. "It" was the most shocking and spirit crushing experience that had ever happened to her. With a faint dizziness surrounding her, she tried her best to recall "it" to get a better grasp on her current situation.

_Three days at the most! This is going to be fun…. _ She heard those words almost shouted as she lay under her desk after the impact. It started as just any normal day would. She woke up, brushed her teeth and combed her hair, dressed in her usual work attire, including black slacks and dress blouse, covered by a long white lab coat. She had planned for it to be a rather uneventful day, only completing minor research in the lab with her father. Although it seemed boring enough, she always looked forward to these days the most. It was when she was able to forget about being the charismatic, beautiful and bossy center of attention that she normally paraded around as, and just got to be herself back to her roots. Her father admired her for her intellect above all else and the sense of pride she could feel every time he looked at her gave her more confidence then she could ever have on her best day. She sat at the desk typing furiously on her keyboard while her father stood near the window for better light to go over his printed notes. Out of nowhere, they both heard a large crash just outside on their property. As Mr. Briefs instinctively looked out the office window, a straight beam of light pierced him between the eyes, leaving him to fall to the floor unconscious. She screamed subconsciously before thinking to herself that the origin of the beam would hear her.

As if on cue, she heard footsteps coming very quickly to her office, so she ducked under the desk. She saw two pairs of white and gold tipped boots coming towards her. Out of sheer morbid curiosity, she looked up at the faces of the beings wearing the boots. Dark, black eyes were all she could remember before one of them spoke up:

"Three days at the most! This is going to be fun." "Don't be so sure of yourself, Nappa. Just because the first two individuals that we found on this planet have no significant power readings don't mean that the rest of the population will be so easily overcome."

"Oh kill me, Radditz! You are starting to sound more and more like that egghead father of yours, always willing to be a spoil sport just so you can show off your precious intelligence. And don't forget, it's because of _your_ family's inferiority that we are here in the first place. If it wasn't for your younger brother's failure, this would have been taken care of years ago." "Kakarott's falter is regrettable, but it is nothing to dwell on my comrade. Let's just clean up his mess and get back to Planet Vegeta as soon as possible."

"What do you plan to do with your brother if you find him, Radditz?" Bulma watched the longer haired Saiyan look down in what she could swear was a sign of regret. "I will deal with him according to the laws of our race." Bulma became less aware of her situation as she became engrossed in the conversation between the two invaders. It wasn't until they looked down at her that she realized how much trouble she was in. "What should we do with this one." "What do you mean; let's just destroy her along with everyone else on this miserable planet." Bulma felt a lump form in her throat as she was sure she was breathing her last breaths. Radditz tried to observe the surroundings and concluded that they were in a laboratory, so the girl must have been some sort of scientist for the planet. "Not so fast Nappa. However miserable this place is, its inhabitants have done something that no other race in the universe can. They have deterred a Saiyan from his purging mission. They must have some sort of intelligence that we are not aware of. Perhaps we should take her back." In truth, Radditz felt pity for the blue haired being in front of him, seeing as how he and his father were scientists and the man they just killed must have been the girl's father. He thought that they may have had a similar relationship between the two of them.

"You're too sentimental for your own good, Radditz. Mark my words, one day it will get you killed. The best this being can hope for back on Vegeta is a position as a concubine or personal whore." With that thought, Nappa's surly disposition turned into one of expectant hope. "On second thought, let's bring her back with us. It's always nice to bring a souvenir."

Those were the last words that Bulma heard before a hand had come crashing down on the back of her neck, knocking her into deep oblivion. Now, she lay here awake, weak, tired, hungry, and confused as to what had or would happen to her. She continued to stare at the ceiling of her dank and very cold cell as she heard approaching footsteps and the sound of the door opening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Proposal

_About 2 days ago:_

"Your majesties, the purging of the planet known as Earth is completed. It is ready for the stripping of resources." Radditz and Nappa bowed respectively to their king and queen.

"Tell me, Radditz, what of your brother, Kakarott?" the king asked solemnly. "He has been…disposed of….your highness." Radditz almost choked on the words as he remembered quickly terminating the life of his brother, his family, and his friends. He had not known that he had made a life for himself on that planet, but he could not be weak as his brother had been, or he would have been doomed to the same fate. The king, noticing Radditz's grave expression, decided to speak up. "It is regrettable that this turn of events has occurred, but a weak Saiyan, left alive, would have suffered a much more terrible fate that the one that you dealt to him Radditz. You continue to honor us with your discipline and adherence to our laws. Your rank will be upgraded to first class soldier for your mission's success, Radditz." Radditz looked at the king with admiration at his understanding. "Your majesty is too kind." The king dismissed his compliment with the wave of his hand. Not one to be left out of a conversation, the Queen decided to take this opportunity to change the subject. "I understand that you have brought back one of the natives." The Queen was eager to see this person as she was always curious about other species. "Yes your majesty. She is an exotic beauty, but very weak. I thought of bringing her back to serve in my house." Nappa proclaimed. Radditz became a little annoyed at his partner's over eagerness, seeing as how he had wanted to kill the girl until carnal thoughts entered his mind. "Actually, I had thought that my father could spend some time with her to get a grasp of the planet's technology. It may be of use to us." Naapa eyed Radditz in a most challenging manor. The Queen, not wanting dissension among two of the planet's strongest warriors decided to intervene. "The being will be released to neither of you. I have permitted my house maid to marry and lost my servant. I need a new lady and seeing as how this being is female, I will take her in as my own, that is, unless either of you would like to object." The Queen always loved the little thrill she got when she had strong men in front of her who could not argue with her for fear of their lives. King Vegeta eyed his mate and noticed her enjoyment of having these two at her mercy. He smirked at his mate's small victory. 'That's why I took her as my own' he thought to herself. "Then it's settled" the Queen spoke up… "I will go take a look at her tomorrow after she has had a chance to rest and recover." The King took this as his cue to end this discussion. "You two are dismissed." The two guards stood and bowed their heads before quickly walking out of the throne room.

"Don't think that I didn't see that, dearest one." "Why, whatever do you mean, Vegeta?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Lydia. You love having that authority over very strong men, don't you." "And why not? It's the same sense of power that those two get when they are obliterating a race. Why should the boys get to have all of the fun?" "It's that same animalistic drive for victory that has kept me drawn to you over all of these years. I don't think there could be a more fitting Saiyan Queen." Queen Lydia smiled triumphantly at her husband's adoration. "Well, my love, I am going to prepare the chambers for my newest acquisition. I want her to be very comfortable. I always believed that a happy slave is a productive slave." With a smile, the Queen left her mate and walked (very seductively) out of the throne room. The King was left to mull over his wife's value driven attitude when his thoughts were interrupted by a grating and husky voice.

"You two will never cease to sicken me, Father. The lust with which you ogle my mother is quite disturbing."

"My boy, I only hope one day, you will appreciate what it means to have a mate who is not only loyal, but independent as well. Remember, it is always nice to remain interested if you are to spend the rest of your lives together. And the more spirited a horse…..the more fun the ride will be." Prince Vegeta grimaced at his father's bawdy comment. "How would I know about fun or interesting, Father? The mate _chosen _for me is anything but. The only reason I am here with you now is in the hope that she will not find me, at least for 1 hour."

"Vegeta, you would not be stuck with someone who irks you so if you would only not have been so stubborn as to defy our customs and choose a mate when you reached 18. One day you will be King, and you will need a Queen to rule with, rather you like it or not."

"It is a fool custom only weakening a potentially great ruler. And this arranged marriage only hurts what it set out to help. I could not imagine a more incompetent Queen than Ilia. I swear the woman is lacking the intelligence of a rock. And her voice somehow has the power to literally make my testicles jump up inside me. So I don't see how a fitting heir will ever be produced." The King couldn't help but chuckle at his son's graphic expression of hatred towards his betroathed. "Your words do contain some truth, my son. It is in the best interest of our planet that I will make you this deal. I will give you 3 months to find a mate that you are more suited to. Before you go into another hissy fit as to how you don't want one, just remember that you will end up stuck with Ilia for the rest of your life, so I am just giving you the chance to better your circumstance." Prince Vegeta thought hard about his father's proposal. True, he had no desire for a mate, but he could see a very grim future with Ilia. He at least could find someone who held his interest a little better. "I will agree, Father." The King looked at his son with a small glimmer of hope. 'Maybe not all is lost' he thought to himself. "Just one piece of advice son," the King started to speak. Annoyed, Prince Vegeta was ready to end their conversation. "What is it?" "When choosing a mate, remember, what is best for a King's people sometimes is what's best for the King." "You are speaking in riddles again old man." The Prince was tiring of his father's ambiguity. "I mean, oh smart-assed fruit of my loins, that the happier a King, the more effective a ruler he will be. Only think of your desires for a mate and less the population's approval." 'I must see that he chooses someone he can be happy with, or he will never know what it means to truly care for his race the way that he needs to.' "Whatever, Nappa would be a better mate for me that Ilia." "Well, if your mind is made up, I understand that he is unattached. I will make the arrangements immediately." The King jested. He still loved to piss off his pride and joy. It never hurt to take him down a step. The Prince growled in fury and stomped out of the throne room. 'I wonder if there is a strong enough woman out there to do it' thought the King. 'I wonder if I gave my father this much grief.' "Nah! Impossible."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Acceptance

Bulma stiffened as she heard her cell door open. 'Now must be when I die, although, there must have been an easier way to dispose of me than dragging me away from my planet.' In her solitude, Bulma had become very jaded and apathetic regarding her captors. As far as she was concerned, they were just going to kill her, but she wasn't going to die without them hearing what she thought of them.

"You must be the native that Nappa and Radditz brought back." The Queen eyed the young woman up and down and decided that if she was going to survive in a palace full of power hungry Saiyans, she needed to be stronger than she looked. She decided to test the boldness and courage of the blue haired girl. "When my son was a small child, my husband sent him on his first hunting trip alone, in order to hone his skills. My son apparently spotted a wild boar that he thought would be very tasty. He proceeded to attack the creature openly with his hands. The boar charged my son and knocked him on his ass against a tree. My son grew furious at the animal and began to work on him. Later that night, he brought the creature to my husband and I to show us his victory. The creature's tusks had been ripped out and shoved in it's backside, its limbs torn off and shoved in it's mouth and several boot marks were all over the creature's body. Also, I think I should mention that the animal had been torn inside out and secured by it's own tail and miraculously still had the faintest amount of life in him, no doubt to my son's pleasure. My son brought us that creature as a foreshadowing example of what would happen to anybody who dared cross him. To this day, that boar was the sorriest sight I have ever laid eyes upon." The Queen smirked for her latest comment. "You are the second sorriest girl."

The Queen looked at Bulma and in retrospect, she remembered that Bulma blinked once, then exploded.

"Well, you have your sorry, stinky, barbaric fucking race to thank for that. And anyways, I have been beaten and dragged clear across the fucking universe. What's your excuse?!"

Bulma was enraged at this woman's insensitivity. She had just lost her home, family, friends, and planet and this skank had the audacity to insult her?! Well, if she was going down, it wasn't going to be quietly.

"And for that matter, fuck your asshole son and fuck you and your husband for creating such a monster! Fuck this whole Goddamned planet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The guards at this point had run off so fast that they left their armor spinning on the floor. Bulma looked at her surroundings and then at the woman in front of her with her arms crossed. 'Maybe I went to far.'

The Queen continued to stare at the now frightened captive. 'Well, she wasn't too scared to defy me or defend herself, but she still has enough sense to be afraid of me when she senses anger.' The Queen began to snicker, and Bulma concluded that the woman was insane. "You're perfect!" the Queen commented and knelt down to hug Bulma, almost in a motherly fashion. Bulma was still confused by the actions of this strange woman. The Queen stood in front of her long enough for Bulma to size her up. Despite what Bulma had said, the Queen was a very beautiful woman, with long, straight black hair reaching down to her waist. She had giant onyx eyes that looked like pools at night. Her slender figure did not hide the fact that she was very muscular. And Bulma couldn't help but admire her large rounded breasts and perfectly shaped rear. 'If I was a lesbian, totally!' Bulma thought, then subconsciously began to chuckle to herself. The Queen noticed her reaction and thought 'she reminds me so much of myself at that age, maybe she has more potential than a mere slave. Oh well, crawl before you walk.' "What is your name child?"

Bulma spoke up with all of the confidence that she had back on Earth. "Bulma Briefs, heiress to the Capsule Corporation…well…at least I was." It was with this show of pride and clinging to her past that prompted the Queen to be forthcoming about her identity. "Well, I should let you know before you have another outburst, that I am Queen Lydia of this planet. I will be taking you as my personal maid. You will serve my needs during the day in the palace. In return for loyalty and service, you will live a life of moderate luxury. You will have your own suite at the palace and sleep on a soft bed of satin, as opposed to a hard cot in a jail cell. You also must show me the respect that my position deserves and not publicly challenge me, do you understand?" Bulma nodded. "Then, do you accept my offer, or would you rather stay here?" Bulma thought it over and decided to make the best of a bad situation. "I will accept Queen Lydia." "Splendid, I shall have you relocated to the palace immediately!" The Queen was quite amused by her new servant and felt that she had made the right decision. 'At least she seems like someone I can get along with while I am here' Bulma thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Potential

It had been 2 weeks since Bulma became personal servant of Queen Lydia and the pair were unsurprisingly getting along famously. They both enojoyed their gossip and Bulma had looked up to the Queen as a sort of surrogate mother. She even went as far as being protective of her. As soon as one of the other noble women said anything out of line to the Queen, Bulma would attack them in a verbal fury. The Queen enjoyed her time with Bulma and looked at her more and more as a friend, than as a servant. The Queen would also give Bulma advice since she was becoming a maturing woman and the Queen wished to see her do well in life. She knew that Bulma wouldn't be her servant forever.

They were both sitting in the garden admiring the new blossoms when an arguing couple came fast approaching. "Oh great, it's my precious son and his loud mouthed horse of a fiancé. Watch, Bulma, this should be quite entertaining."

"But Vegeta, I thought that we could go spend some time together by the lake today to talk about our upcoming marriage" shrieked Ilia. Vegeta couldn't help but shudder at her whining. "Quiet pest! I have no desire to even think about this farce of an engagement, much less talk about it. If I had my way, you would not be allowed anywhere near me. In fact, I am working on finding a replacement for you as we speak. His blatant honesty enraged Ilia. "How dare you speak to me that way! I am the daughter of a first class elite soldier and have nobility in my blood. I am the perfect mate for you, so don't deny it. Besides, good luck finding some bitch on this planet that could match my charm and beauty. And you should consider yourself lucky. I had the men lined up to be my mate before I was selected to be your wife. Any man would kill to be in your position." Vegeta had had all that he could take. "I am well aware of your _reputation_. If our purging missions were as easy as it was to jump into bed with you, our race would rule the universe by now. The men are not lined up to gain your favor, they are merely waiting there turn, oh great Ilia. I should have you killed for even thinking that you are worthy of mating with me!"

"Score one for Vegeta," Bulma quietly mused to herself. The Queen couldn't help but giggle.

"You will regret that someday Vegeta. You will be my husband or I will make sure that you can't find happiness with any other female!" Ilia huffed and stormed off, leaving Vegeta reeling, but relieved that she had gone.

Queen Lydia decided to speak up to her furious son. "Quite the ladies man, aren't you dear one. You really should observe your father more. He still has them swooning when he passes."

"I have no desire to have that _beast_ swoon at me, dear Mother. And Father has allowed the female species turn him weak, no offense."

The Queen smirked. "None taken. But I do feel sorry for you seeing as how you can't seem to find that perfect woman for yourself. One that can leave you wondering what that is up or down, one can challenge you and give you a new reason to wake every morning."

Vegeta seemed disgusted by his mother's sentimentality. "Perhaps that is your idea of a perfect mate mother, but not mine."

"And what would your idea of a perfect mate be?" Bulma spoke up. She was becoming more intrigued by this arrogant man.

Vegeta eyed the servant that so boldly spoke to him as if they were equals. She was very different than the Saiyan women, with blue hair and a softer frame. Her eyes were like sapphires, he had never seen eyes like that before and he had been to thousands of planets. He noted that his mother's continuing taste for beautiful maids still stood strong, but he would not let her know that.

"First of all, you should not speak to me with such informality. I am Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, and you will address me so." Both Lydia and Bulma rolled their eyes.

Vegeta ignored their gesture. "Well, my perfect mate would be beautiful beyond compare. Nobody would have one like mine. And she would be intelligent so that the few times that I _allowed_ her to speak, she would have something interesting to say. She would be submissive and extremely loyal."

"Oh please, first of all an intelligent woman wouldn't be submissive and loyal to you. And second of all, sounds like you want a pet, not a mate." Bulma was fuming at the Prince's lack of regard towards women.

"Well, _servant_, what business is it of yours? And you should not be so concerned about my ability to obtain a suitable mate as you should your own. Your freakishly odd coloring can only hope to land you the most desperate of our species." Vegeta couldn't help himself; he needed to take this female down a notch. "As a matter of fact, I think that you would help your chances immensely if you were to walk around with the ass of a dead horse as a head covering. It would be a great improvement."

Bulma could have been a new sun with the shad of red that she was turning. Queen Lydia noticed this tension and decided to step in. "Now, children. Vegeta, why don't you go train and stop harassing my slave. And you missy, should show more respect to the prince and not meddle in his mating affairs unless you wish to get directly involved." At this statement the Queen winked at Bulma, leaving her confused.

"Fine mother. I'll leave you with your lady to giggle and gossip." Vegeta stalked off leaving two very amused women.

"Why, Bulma, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you and my son have an explosive chemistry."

"Well, it's obvious that he doesn't just think with his dick like most men, yet he really lacks any understanding of what a worthwhile woman could be."

"True, but only because he still hasn't had anybody to show him. But be warned, Bulma. It would have to be a strong willed woman to win my son's affection. He can be quite challenging in the romance department. I am going to retire to visit the King. On your way back to your quarters, I would advise that you be very careful when passing my son's room which is just 3 doors down from mine."

With that, the Queen left Bulma to go see her husband. The whole display had left Lydia more than turned on. She had no doubt that Bulma may have the same active libido that she did, and wandered what would happen if she set a lustful Bulma on the attack.

"Well, I don't know what she meant by that, but I do love a challenge." Bulma smirked to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Instinct

"Stupid bitch! How dare she insult my taste in women. And she is one to talk. What man would be fool enough to take her as a mate?"

Raddtiz noticed his prince's distraction during their sparring. "Is something troubling you, Prince Vegeta?"

"It's none of your concern, Radditz. I just had a run in with that horrid girl that my mother has as her new maid. How my mother can stand to be around her is beyond me."

"You mean the blue haired one from Earth? Nappa and I took her after the purging mission, but for very different reasons, mind you. I saw that she was a scientist and thought that we could use her intelligence to our benefit. I haven't given up on that notion yet. I just need my dad to speak with her once to confirm my suspicion. Nappa, on the other hand, wanted her as a _plaything_. He really is disgusting."

"Well, Radditz. Disgust is in the eye of the beholder. I agree with Nappa. Women are good for only one thing…providing heirs and pleasure to men. Once that purpose has been served, they should be disposed of immediately before they can bring down the entire race. Giving them the fool notion that they are intelligent or important only leads to them being disrespectful and losing the desire to perform their only needed function!"

Radditz shook his head at the inexperience that the Prince had with women. "Well, forgive me your highness, but with an attitude like that towards females, perhaps it is best for you to remain engaged to Ilia."

Vegeta was now angry and launched an upper cut punch to Radditz's jaw. "Watch your mouth. I am still your Prince, and anything is better than being engaged to _Ilia._" As if on cue, both could sense her energy level coming straight for them. "Time to make an escape" remarked the Prince. "We shall spar tomorrow morning, Radditz. I will retire to my chambers for the rest of the evening."

"Yes, your majesty." Radditz bowed and smiled knowing that there was at least one being on this planet that caused fear in his Prince. And he hurried quickly back to his home, so as not to be caught by that same being.

Bulma found herself feeling warmer than usual as she walked down the palace corridor past the rooms. She was staring at the paintings at on the wall, and noticed how all of the rulers resembled one another. "I wonder if it is imbreeding." She chuckled to herself. "That would explain Vegeta's retardation when it comes to women." 'That's not fair. He's the only one in the family with the wrong attitude. Everybody else is completely normal.'

The Queen and King made no mystery of their very active sex life. Both were still crazy for each other's bodies and Bulma often found herself envious of the two. She thought how great it must be to marry someone who could turn you on after all these years. Bulma had been quite the little sex goddess herself back on Earth. Although the number of her partners was few, (only 2 that really counted), she loved to experiment and found that she loved everything there was about sex, from making love, to out right "pig fucking". She then realized how long it had been since she had a wonderful carnal session as she found herself outside the Prince's chambers.

Remembering that he said something about training, she knew he would be gone for a while and decided to have a peek for herself. Inside the room, she saw what she could only describe as the male ego in physical form. The walls were decorated with animal heads along with paintings of what she assumed were historical battles for the planet. The drapes were dark blood red to match the carpet. The bed sheets were shiny black satin and the bed was bigger than a king size. Other than all this, the room looked to be very plain, even though it was huge!

"So, this is where the arrogant bastard sleeps, huh." Bulma crawled on top of the satin sheets and for some reason, even though they were made from the same material as hers, felt more sensual against her skin. She could smell his musk and it aroused her like she never had been before. 'You were always a sucker for the bad boys, Bulma' she thought to herself. She had wondered if the Prince was as forward with the women in his bed as he was with them in public. Then, thoughts of the Prince ravishing her and giving her very rough, but passionate ecstasy filled her mind. 'You're sick, Bulma. But then again, these people are all about animal instinct.' Bulma looked around and made sure that she was going to be alone…..

Vegeta, very annoyed that a mere female had caused him to retreat to his chambers, stomped quickly down the hall to his chambers. He stared at the painting of his father and held contempt for the man that had forced him into this engagement. "It isn't over old man. I still have 2 ½ months." Something brought Vegeta out of his trance and he couldn't put his finger on it. It was a scent. Someone had been here. But who's? He concentrated…it was the _servant's_! She must have been nosing around here. He would make sure to deal with her later for being in his corridor. He walked up to his door, and noticed it was slightly ajar. He could also sense another presence coming from his room. 'Well, at least I can scare someone today.' The Prince smirked to himself, excited about his victim's scared reaction. He peeked his head in his door to find out who was in his room. When he saw the display on his bed, his jaw would have fallen on the ground had it not been attached to his head.

There on _his_ bed, on _his_ satin sheets, was the servant woman, pleasuring herself. Vegeta watched her as she seemed lost in her own world run her hands up and down her body. He could smell her arousal and the only thing he knew at that moment was that he didn't want her to stop.

"Oh Vegeta, you really are a bad boy aren't you. I like it when you are rough with me. I need you to be strong with me, teach me about respecting you the right way." Bulma moaned as she slid her hands up her thighs and removed her dress. She squeezed one of her breasts, causing herself the smallest about of pain, while using the other hand to leave claw marks in her stomach. "That's right, Vegeta, punish me!" Bulma leaned her body back slightly, sliding two fingers into her warmth. She continued using the other hand to grab her own throat squeezing steadily, making her own words come out choked.

Vegeta continued to watch as she writhed under her own movements and slid her fingers in and out of herself in a fluid like motion. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was on top of her, with _his_ hand around her throat, that it was him sliding in and out of her. He listened to her moans as they were intoxicating him and he began to lose sight of reality. Without thinking, he moaned out loud. "Woman, I want to give it to you harder"

Bulma shot out of her trance and jerked her head back to see her intruder. Once she saw Vegeta standing there in the doorway, embarrassment replaced lust and she immediately grabbed her dress and ran like lightning out of the door, leaving a very confused, but very aroused Vegeta standing in his doorway. As he watched her fading form down the hall, the only thing he could think to say was "Next time, I want more."

A/N: I promised it would get a little more adult. I have an idea of the next conversation between the king and queen, but I want some reviews before I update. Also, I will go by popular opinion for the upcoming actions between Vegeta and Bulma.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I know I said that I wanted some reviews before I posted again, but I have all of these ideas in my head and wanted to get them down before I lost them. Anyways, thanks to the people that have already posted my story to their alert section after only the first day. I only hope to keep you interested. And thank you to my one reviewer so far. I'll try not to let you down.

Chapter 6

Observation

After two or three cold showers and a very restless night, Vegeta lay awake in his bed staring at his ceiling, cursing the woman for bringing him to this state. 'How dare she break into my room and perform her disgusting act on _my_ bed, then have the nerve to run out before finishing.' He had been struggling between what made him more angry, the fact that she did it, or the fact that she left him craving _more_. 'Just when I think that women can't become more of a problem, she has to go and pull this. And who the hell does she think she is invading my thoughts all morning as if I have nothing better to do than to think of her.'

"Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Well, that takes care of the erection that won't go away, Vegeta mused to himself. He will never fully understand how his fiancé had that power over him, but he would admit it scared him just a little. 'If our enemies discovered her trick, they could use her to wipe our race out of existence.' Vegeta thought his comment was both hilarious and morbidly true.

"Vegeta, get up and get dressed. I want to us to go today to pick out possible locations for our wedding. Then afterwards, I thought we could have lunch together and maybe dinner tonight. And if you are nice to me, maybe I'll give you a little dessert" she winked and swayed her hips seductively. Vegeta shivered as he thought to himself 'things that make you go buuuuuuhhhhh' (A/N spelling, but thanks to Ron White for the joke). "Well bitch, if your mission was to ruin my appetite for breakfast, mission accomplished. As I have told you before, I have no intention of going thru with this _marriage_, now that my father has offered me a way out as long as I find a more suitable mate. I have a sparring match with Radditz this morning, and then I will devote the rest of the day to finding your replacement. The sooner the better. And if I catch you anywhere around me, nosing in my affairs, then I shall blast you into the next dimension. Now leave my room before I have you killed!"

"Ok Vegeta, playing hard to get. I'm not scared; I know you won't find anybody that you can stand, so you are just better off staying with me. I'll be waiting in my suite tonight if you want to come to apologize to me and make up after your harsh words." She smiled and licked her lips like a cat looking at an injured mouse, then sashayed out of the room. At that gesture, Vegeta's member was completely limp and he felt the pressure removed from his previously tight testicles. 'Well, at least she is good for something. She's like the anti-Bulma. Well, you're certainly a funny guy this morning, Vegeta.' The Prince decided to shower since he suddenly felt very dirty. 'Damn woman, I'll teach her to break into my room, then leave when I'm all hot and bothered.' Vegeta smirked. "Oh yes, she will pay." He continued to shower as he thought of all the wicked things he would do to his blue haired temptress.

Bulma stood in her shower going over the previous days events. 'Okay, it's no big deal. I'm sure he was just as embarrassed as I am and since he thinks me so repulsive, he probably would rather die than remember it, so I'm not going to worry about it. I'll just go on with my daily duties to Lydia and act like nothing happened.' She finished her shower and stepped out onto the tile floor. "And why wouldn't he want me? Look at this body." Bulma stared at her naked form in the mirror, slowly tracing her fingers over her large, round breasts, down her flat stomach to her patch of blue curls. She started to become wet with her touch. 'Who needs a man, I can turn myself on, no problem' Bulma laughed to herself. 'Still, something he said. He wanted to _give it to me_. Was he getting into it? Oh well, he's not one to keep things to himself, if he had wanted it, I'm sure he would have visited me last night. Why do I even care what he thought? Oh well, time to move on."

She went into her ajoining bedroom and pulled out an underwear set. It was a white cotton bra with matching laced boy short panties. She turned on her CD player that the Queen had given to her as a gift for teaching her about the music from Earth. It seems that the planet's scientists were smarter than Bulma gave them credit for and were able to replicate anything from her planet. She started the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven (I love that song and I think it fits well at this part of the story) playing and starting to shake a little to the music. She took out her hairdryer and started to move in tune with the rhythm of the music and simultaneously dry and brush her hair, using the brush as a pretend microphone (ok, who hasn't done that?)

Vegeta was walking quickly down the corridor towards Bulma's room with the intention of teaching her a lesson. When he reached her door, he noticed a small crowd of palace guards standing outside her door watching in amusement. When he walked up to them, one of them actually turned around and made the shushing motion with his finger to his lips. 'It must be a pretty good show for them to brave doing that to me!' For fear that he would ruin their fun; the guards allowed Vegeta to the front to view what kept their interest. Inside, he heard the music and saw Bulma jumping and girating to the beat.

_I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you I wanna make you move because you're standing stillIf your body matches what your eyes can do you'll probably move right thru me on my way to you_

He watched as Bulma shook her ass in time with the music and lowered her head to shake it back and forth, letting her wet hair flow wildly. 'God, she's sexy.' Vegeta brought himself out of his hypnotization and gave his signature scowl to the guards that basically said "Get the fuck out of here right now!" Once the guards left, he quickly opened her door and marched right in.

A/N: uh oh, Bulma is busted yet again. What's going to happen now that they are alone in her room? Keep reading. And please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

See for yourself

"You should have seen the confrontation between the two of them, Vegeta. It was the first time that I have ever seen a woman get him that heated. And the look that he gave to her was the exact same look that you gave me when we first met. I knew there was something about her. She's perfect for him." The Queen had spent the whole morning trying to persuade her husband to help her with her matchmaking.

"That may be true, Lydia, but don't forget, she is a servant and not even a Saiyan. If I know Vegeta, those two facts alone will keep him from going anywhere near her. Besides, our race killed everyone she loved and wiped out her planet. What makes you think she would try to get some kind of revenge on us? And this would give her the perfect opportunity." The King prided himself on seeing any potential threats.

"Well, let's give her a test." The wheels in the Queen's head never stopped turning. "Let's try her and see how loyal she would remain to our family, even under the most threatening of circumstances. If she passes, then will you agree to help me?"

"Very well, if I see that she could be a proper Queen, and she has no interest in destroying our race, then I will help you. But our son will not be happy with our meddling." 'That's more incentive for me to do it, however' the king laughed to himself.

"Fine, now here's what we will do…."

_In Bulma's suite_

"What's wrong woman? Do you have some insect crawling in your clothes that is making you jump around in that ridiculous fashion?" Vegeta loved to bait this servant for some reason.

Bulma, who prided her terpsichorean skills, grew even redder than she already was with the arrogant Prince. "For your information, your royal pain in the ass, it is called dancing, although I wouldn't expect someone with such a huge stick up his ass to be able to move as gracefully as I do." 'That's it Bulma, don't let him intimidate you.'

Bulma couldn't even count one second before the Prince was in front of her with her back against the wall and his hands on both sides of her head. "I could have you put to death for that remark….and also for breaking and entering." Vegeta knew by her shocked expression that he had fired the one shot that she couldn't fire back. "So, you caught me. What are you going to do about it?" Vegeta smirked as he brought his mouth up to her ear. "The question is, little one, what are you going to do about it. If my memory serves me correctly, then your session was incomplete. I just thought that maybe you would like to finish it. And being the gracious Prince that I am, I am willing to offer you any help that you may like." He purred into her ear, then took in the smell of her hair. It smelled like vanilla, which turned him on even more than he already was.

Ilia was walking down the corridor looking for her fiancé when she saw the two of them in a very suggestive position. 'Little slut, who does he think he is, catting around with some common slave?!' "Oh Vegetaaaaaaaa" Ilia shrieked "you wouldn't be doing anything disloyal to me now would you?"

'Her powers never fail' Vegeta thought to himself as all thoughts of sex left his mind and his pants became less stiff. "I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your _future wife_, Prince Vegeta" Bulma hissed with sarcasm. Vegeta whispered in her ear "this isn't finished woman" and left abruptly, contemplating on the best way of killing Ilia.

'I guess I did affect him,' Bulma thought.

_Later that day_

"There she is, now you know what to do?" The Queen asked her husband.

"Yes, but I don't think this is the best way to go about it and I swear this is childish and beneath me." The King thought this plan was a little to manipulative.

"Oh hush and have fun, I'll be watching" She kissed her husband and sent him to the cleaning bluenette.

Bulma sat on her knees scrubbing the floor muttering to herself, "stupid Vegeta, stupid cold Ilia, stupid scientists for not being able to replicate my vibrator…"

She was lost in her train of thought when she noticed a pair of white and gold tipped boots standing in front of her.

The King grimaced with what he was supposed to say. "Such a lovely young thing scrubbing away, seems so unnecessary." Bulma looked up at the man as if he had just told her that she had a penis. "You know, you could become my personal concubine and your only chore would be to pleasure me. No more cleaning, and you would gain some power and have anything that you desired."

Bulma didn't give it one thought before she started. "And what about Queen Lydia?"

The King raised an eyebrow to her inquisition and started again, "who cares. I outrank her and what I say goes. She will not be able to hurt you for it."

Bulma then became furious. "Who said I cared if she hurt me. I don't want to hurt her. You are her husband for crying out loud and she is my friend. I would never sleep with anyman who would dare cheat on someone so wonderful and I would never sleep with my friend's husband. Lydia has been nothing but kind to me and she doesn't deserve that I do that to her. And you should be more concerned with your planet's system and politics and less concerned with your dick which is being more than taken care of. Just yesterday, I overheard two of the guards talking about how they are afraid of your rule coming to an end because the Prince is such a hothead. You should worry about your people respecting their future king and deal with him. And if you are planning to kill me for refusing you, then be my guest cause I don't' want to have to tell Lydia that her husband is a lying perv. And if you are going to kill me, then fuck you and fuck all of the goddmaned hormone driven men on this godforsaken planet!!!!!!!" Bulma had reached her limit of frustration with the male members of the crown today.

The King stood dumbfounded for a moment then began to laugh a little. Then he began to laugh a lot. He started guffawing, and slapping his knee. He then wrapped his arms around his waist and doubled over in a fit of laughter. 'Have all of the men in the palace gone insane?' Bulma asked herself.

"Lydia..hahahahah, come out..hahaha, she's killing me..hahahahaha…I can't take it anymore. The king's laughter had brought him to tears. Lydia stepped out from her hiding place where she was observing the two with a triumphant smirk on her face. At this point, Bulma had the most bewildered look on her.

"Don't worry, Bulma. My husband and I just wanted to test your loyalty to us. And you passed with flying colors. You passed up wealth and an easier lifestyle and risked certain death to remain, very boisterously I might add, loyal to me. You have gained my friendship Bulma Briefs."

"And you have gained my respect child." The king finally stopped laughing. "And you are not afraid to tell me what I need to hear even though it might not be favorable. I would like for you to be my new royal advisor. How does that sound?"

Bulma was still dumbfounded, but managed to squeak out a "Sure." She went back to her room to go over yet again the events from the day.

Meanwhile, the King and Queen stood watching her walk away. "I told you, Vegeta. She's perfect. And her new position will keep Vegeta from seeing her as a lowly servant. That was brilliant, my love." The queen was overjoyed at her husband's assistance.

"Actually, Lydia, I gave her the position out of sincerity, not to help her. But you are right about those two. I couldn't imagine a better match for our son."

A/N: Those two sneaky royals. And Vegeta is even more pent up than before. Will things come to a head? Review and let me know what direction you want the story to take.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Man, couldn't sleep and my creative juices are flowing. Anyways, I've got nothing but positive feedback so far, which I am ecstatic about since this is my first fanfic. I've planned a little more light humor for a while to balance out the seduction, so it doesn't turn into soft core porn.

Chapter 8

Embarrassment

Bulma was trying hard to adjust to her new role as royal advisor. She still wasn't quite sure of how she obtained this position, but she was glad to have it nonetheless. In one of the normal, everyday meetings, she stood next to the King and Prince, ready to offer her "professional" opinion on the matters at hand.

"Your majesty, the planet Kanila has technology that could be used against our race. They are not a strong people, so I propose we do a purging to prevent any threats from occurring." One of the more devious warriors was giving his exploration report to the King. It sometimes sickened Bulma how quick these people were ready to jump into slaughtering thousands when it was absolutely unnecessary and cost more resources than needed.

"Have the people openly defied our planet, Turles?" Bulma spoke up, not about to let this barbarian persuade the king to do something monstrous. "Well, not yet, but why give them the chance." Bulma thought best how to argue this point and started: "Because why waste resources and warrior strength on a threat that doesn't exist. If the planet has technology better than ours, but no fighting ability, I say ally with them. I'm sure they would welcome the chance to gain our superior strength in exchange for what they would consider a few gadgets."

The King seemed intrigued by Bulma's plan and liked the idea of a vast alliance of planets instead of being a sole intimidating planet. "I think I will concur with my advisor on this one, Turles. No need to expend man power when it will benefit us more to be congenial with this species." If Turles didn't know any better, he would have sworn that he saw Bulma stick her tongue out at him.

Vegeta, obviously impressed by Bulma's "rags to riches" switch in position, was still not willing to be upstaged by an alien female. "And tell me, oh grand advisor, when did you study on alliance strategy. Was it when you were dancing around in your undergarments?" Both the King and Bulma were dumbstruck by this comment. The king started to speak to correct his son on propriety in the court, when Bulma jumped in first. "How dare you belittle my integrity in front of the court you little maggot. Who the hell do you think you are?! I'll have you know, I gained my position by merit, not by simply being born into it like some stuck up little pricks that I won't name. Now if you will excuse me, your majesty, I will retire to my quarters for the evening, should I be needed."

"Wow" exclaimed Vegeta, "that must be that wonderfully tactful vocabulary that earned you such a respective honor." Every word was dripping with disdain and a direct jab to Bulma's class.

Bulma thought and shot out with the utmost class and sophistication, "Yeah, well….Fuck You!" and stormed off to her bedroom.

The King sat behind the prince trying to contain his snicker and also looking at his son with disapproval. "Well, I'm not going to say that you didn't have that coming, _junior._ I will tell you that your remark about Ms. Brief's undergarments (redundancy?) was completely uncalled for, especially in the royal court. If you want to challenge her to an argument, do it without wasting mine or anybody else's time. My son, it seems you still have a lot to learn about being a good king, maybe something that my new advisor could teach you." The king left a fuming Vegeta sitting in solitude in the throne room.

While in her room, Bulma was busy constructing her plot for revenge. I'll show him how to embarrass somebody in court…..

A/N: I know a little short, but I want what I am going to write next to be all in one chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And now, time for the funnies!

Chapter 9

Let the games begin

Deciding to check up on her former servant, Queen Lydia walked past Bulma's room which contained no Bulma. "I wonder" the queen said to herself. She walked to where she hoped Bulma would be: Vegeta's room. She opened the door and her suspicions were correct. There was Bulma, going thru Vegeta's closet.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you are doing to my son's clothes, Bulma." The queen had sensed the growing tension between her newest friend and her son for a few days now.

"Oh, just a little revenge, your majesty. A little thing we on Earth referred to as a practical joke." Bulma continued to paw thru Vegeta's clothes and undergarments spraying a mystery substance on everything.

"Well, I always love a good joke, especially on my uptight son. Please fill me in on the details.

"Well……"

The next day in court, things were progressing as usual and Bulma seemed to be a little on edge. Also, the queen decided to make an appearance in the room today, something she rarely did. King Vegeta almost smelled something cooking between the two of them, but passed it off as paranoia.

"Our purge of our rival planet Plant has been completed sir. It took my soldiers a total of 6 days, but I feel it was worth it to remove the problem." King Vegeta was pleased. Plant had been giving him a mountain of headaches, from sneak attacks to trade route interruption. "Well done, Nappa."

"Well done? It took 6 whole days. The maximum allotted time for purging is 4 days, and for that, the planet needs to have triple the population that Plant had." Prince Vegeta interrupted with his normal arrogance. Bulma, for some odd reason, seemed pleased by his rudeness today.

Nappa cleared his throat, "Apologies Prince Vegeta." Vegeta would now find out why this display seemed to almost please the advisor and the queen, who both began to giggle. King Vegeta knew something was up, and almost felt sorry for his cocky son…_almost._

As soon as Nappa finished his sentence, the King who happened to be looking directly at his son, suddenly grew wide eyed with shock. Murmurs could be heard throughout the court and Bulma and Lydia's faces were red as the Vegeta sun.

Prince Vegeta, annoyed with the sudden change of mood in the court, noticed that all eyes were on him in disbelief. He looked down and would have blacked out if not for his anger. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!"

There in the middle of the court, in all his scowling glory, stood a buck naked Vegeta. Upon hearing the incessant laughter from his mother and the woman, he launched himself at Bulma. "You had something to do with this, you little witch. Explain immediately!"

Bulma, now trying to control her laughter, smiled smugly at the naked prince and spoke up. "Well it's your own fault. The formula was only programmed to dissolve your clothes if someone said the phrase Prince Vegeta out loud. If you weren't such a pig head and had to call attention to yourself, nobody would have even addressed you." She started a small snicker, then immediately went into hysterics.

King Vegeta looked to his laughing wife menacingly with a look that said "Did you have anything to do with this?" Lydia merely shrugged and resumed laughing. The king mused to himself, and figured the boy deserved it for his public humiliation of his advisor the previous day. Upon the king's initiated laughing, the entire court broke out in hysterics, causing Vegeta to start blasting uncontrollably. After about 30 minutes, the laughter subsided and the court emptied, leaving only the royal family and the advisor.

"Mark my words woman, I will see you pay for this." Vegeta stormed out of the court, but was not able to escape a whistle by Bulma. This made him more furious. "I hope you know what you just started, child." The king said to Bulma. "That being said, that was the best damn joke I have ever seen in all my years of ruling. Well done." Bulma pleased with her accomplishment, returned to her quarters.

"I'll show that damned woman. So, she likes to humiliate people in the nude, huh? Well, two can play that game."

Bulma jumped in the shower, still amused at her genious. "Serves him right. Maybe next time, he won't be so quick to embarrass me." If only she knew how wrong she was. For after only 10 minutes in the shower, Bulma could swear she heard cat calls, whistling, and her name being screamed by several hell yeahs! "What the hell is all the commotion about?" "That's right baby, lather it up good. Oh you're a dirty girl aren't you?" She heard these rants for 15 minutes before she decided to investigate. She looked towards the rim of the shower curtain and was horrified. There she saw the blinking red light on the device that was attached to the rod. And she could just guess that the images being filmed were being broadcast on the side of the palace, since that was the general direction that the cat calls were coming from. Bulma ripped the camera down and screamed. "Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU, do you hear me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

All she could hear was the husky laughter coming from down the hall. "Don't play with fire if you don't want to get burned, woman!"

These jokes continued between the two for about a week. Bulma would strike, then Vegeta would strike, each trying to outdo and outsmart the other. And the royals and nobles and elite guards of the palace couldn't be more thrilled. They hadn't been entertained like this in years, and it was nice to finally see the arrogant Prince get his comeuppance. Bulma's latest prank…recording Ilia's signature Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! And programming the intercom system in his room to chime the noise to signal the hour. Whatever hour it was, that was how many times the noise would be played. Vegeta really hated 12:00 these days. So in retaliation, Vegeta blasted all of Bulma's garments, every stitch of clothing while she was in the shower one evening. But he didn't leave her to run around in the nude. Oh no, he had something better planned. Bulma stepped out of the shower and into her closet. She gasped when she saw the only garments left for her to wear. There in all of it's slinky glory, was hanging a black strapless leotard, black stockings, black heals, black bunny ears, and a fuzzy white tail. 'why does that look so familiar?' She immediately knew who the culprit was and decided that she wasn't going to let him think this got her down.

While Vegeta was training, Bulma snuck into his bathroom. 'Let's see how he likes walking around looking ridiculous.' After some fiddling with his shampoo, Bulma walked, more like strutted, in her bunny outfit back to her quarters to await the inevitable.

It must have been 3 hours before Bulma heard what she had been waiting to hear all night. "WOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! You had better run as fast as you fucking can!" It took him 5 seconds to appear in her doorway, spotting her on her bed still donned in her cottontail ensemble. "Or should I say hop as fast as you can?" Vegeta snickered, then raised his hand with a prepared ki blast. Bulma stared in amusement at her new PINK haired Prince dressed only in a towel. "You wouldn't dare, Vegeta." "You have a 3 second head start, woman! One, two…." "Bulma wasn't a fool. She immediately sprang up from the bed and started running down the hallway towards the throne room. "Three, ready or not, little rabbit, here I come…" Vegeta started to give chase to his prey.

_Meanwhile, in the throne room_

"Lydia, are you troubled by something?" the king asked his wife who just shivered as she had a chill. "I have a feeling that something is amiss, like something is about to happen." Lydia explained.

About one second after she spoke that sentence, Bulma went running past the two monarchs as fast as she could. "VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NOOOOOOOOOO, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

The King and Queen watched Bulma run by as fast as they had ever seen her run. As soon as she ran out of the throne room, Vegeta busted thru the door, still with a ki blast in his hand. "I feel like fried rabbit tonight. I'm going to get you for this woman!" And he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

The King and Queen stood awestruck before the King spoke up. "Did Bulma just run thru here dressed as a slutty rabbit?" "Yes, dear." The king continued. "And did Vegeta go chasing after her wearing only a towel with pink hair?" Again the queen replied, "Yes, dear." The king continued his questioning. "Is this how the young people court each other nowadays?" The queen answered, "I don't know dear." And the king had one final question. "Do you think that they even know that there is such a thing as sex instead of all of these pranks?" "I don't think so dear, but I'll tell you what." "What is that, Lydia?"

"Well, when they finally do have sex, it's going to be something else!" The king looked at his wife very puzzled, then both began to laugh hysterically.

A/N: Ok, so I thought a little humor might be good for the story. Anyways, I'm going to be taking things to a more serious note in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think about this one, I was laughing to myself just picturing those two running past the Queen and King in their ridiculous appearances.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just can't help myself.

Chapter 10

The Next Step

"I think it's time that this little prank war between 'our children' comes to an end, don't you agree, Vegeta?" Lydia had started turning her wheels again. "And how do you propose we stop them, Lydia? They both are so engrossed that it has become a lifelong mission for them to best the other." The king retorted. "I know, but the only reason they are attacking each other is because they both want to screw each other's brains out, but neither wants to be the first to admit it." The queen was growing frustrated with the couple's lack of progress. "Yes dear, I agree. But even the saiyan king and queen may not be strong enough to get the two most stubborn beings in the entire universe to lower their pride for one night." "Oh, there is a way, my love. I've been thinking. What about a royal banquet. Bring them out of their childhood. Let Vegeta see Bulma as a grown, beautiful lady, and let her see him as a regal gentleman. Add a couple of alcoholic drinks, and we'll be grandparents before you know it." (Even warrior mothers are obsessed with grandkids!) The king smiled at the prospect of his growing lineage and additions to his family. "Lydia, you are still the genious that I fell in love with twenty years ago." "And you are still the crafty old man that tricked me into giving you my heart, dearest." "I will start the arrangements this afternoon, but for now, what do you say we retire to our chambers to celebrate our newly hatched plan." Playing superspy with his wife always left the king more than aroused. "Why the chambers, Vegeta? Let's go to the guard barracks like we used to." The queen had the evilest smirk on her face. "Oh, naughty, naughty, oh great Queen of the Saiyans."

_Later that day_

"A banquet! That sounds wonderful." Bulma was excited with the upcoming event. "Yes my dear, it will be a formal occasion, with plenty of food, drink, dancing, and merriment. I think you will have a wonderful time. I'll send my new maid to your chambers later this evening with your gown." The queen still loved to dote upon her 'adopted' daughter.

_But in the training facility…_

"Father, you and mother will never cease to surprise me with your unending supply of stupid ideas. It will be a complete waste of my time. I have much better things that I could be doing instead of going to some silly party." Vegeta was never one for social events and this was no exception. "And what would those better things be, my son? Continuing your irritation of my advisor." The King knew that he struck a nerve with his over confident offspring. Just the thought of his ongoing war Bulma made him smirk to himself. Vegeta would never admit it, but he was glad to have finally found an opponent that could keep up with him every step of the way and parry each attack. He found himself almost looking forward to the daily humiliation that the blue haired minx was cooking up for him. "Not that it is any of your concern, old man, but I am merely showing that witch the proper respect for her Prince." Vegeta spat. "It seems, my flesh and blood, that all you are doing is baiting her to keep knocking you on your royal ass. All I am asking is to take a night off from your games and enjoy yourself. Perhaps you will have more fun than you think." The King felt like he was luring Vegeta into a trap, and his primal instincts had awaken. "Will _she_ be there?" Vegeta asked. "It is my understanding that your mother has invited her, but I am warning you, Vegeta, you will not participate in any of these silly pranks the night of the banquet. You are not too old for me to bend you over my knee, you know. Do I make myself clear?" "Crystal, father."

_15 minutes before the banquet_

Bulma stood staring at her own reflection and did not recognize herself. There she was, decked out in Vegeta finery. Her gown was dark red, contrasting beautifully with her blue hair and light complexion. It was strapless, wrapped tightly around her chest, exposing her ample bosoms. It was tight, just until it reached underneath her bust. The bottom part of the dress was hanging loosely, but with a slender hem to show off her long, thin figure. The foot of the dress pooled around her feet, giving her the illusion that she was gliding when she walked. Her hair was swept up, tied in an artistic pattern at the crown of her head, with loose tendrils hanging down, in which they looked like very thin rivers flowing down her chest straight into her cleavage. She had little makeup on, only wearing shiny glitter on her eyebrows and cherry lipstick. She was, for lack of a better term, breathtaking. "Man, the queen's stylists went all out. If I look this good, the Queen must look spectacular. Well, let's get this show on the road."

The two Vegetas sat side by side, with the Queen on the King's left and Ilia on the Prince's right. The king had explained to his son that until Vegeta had officially announced who his new mate would be, Ilia would still be considered as his fiancé. This irked Vegeta to no end. 'I only have 1 ½ months left. My rivalry with the woman has delayed my search longer than I had intended.' With that thought, Vegeta recalled all of the memories he had so far of taunting the woman, of her giggling at his misfortune. He sat drowning in his memories when he saw the tall double doors open into the banquet hall and looked to see who was walking in.

"_She's beautiful. Is she one of the nobles? I wander if she is spoken for. Well, if not, I'm going for her."_

Bulma couldn't help but smile and turn a little cocky with the compliments that were being spilled all over her. At that moment, she knew that she was going to be the center of attention for the better part of the evening. She started to do a runway walk straight towards the royal family. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Lydia. She's an absolute vision." The king couldn't help but admire the beauty that was radiating from Bulma. "I know, I will expect the first grandchild to be named after me," remarked the Queen. Ilia couldn't help but overhear the royal parents' fawning over the former slave and grew jealous quickly, even more so when she caught Vegeta practically drooling over her blue haired rival. "Well, if you ask me, she looks like a cheap hooker and her appearance is an embarrassment to the class of the royal family." Ilia couldn't wait to get her jab in at Bulma.

"Well, oh big mouthed one, that is why nobody asked you. And where do you get off calling somebody a hooker. If you show me a man in here that you haven't consorted with, I will show you a man that has just landed here." Vegeta hissed back at Ilia. Her jealousy was causing him alarm and he did not want her to get in the way of his plans for the evening. Since the first moment that Bulma walked in, Vegeta immediately abandoned his plot for besting her in their prank war, and started strategizing his seductive assault. "We shall see who will conquer who this very evening," he commented to himself as he walked over to his prey.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

All bets are off

Bulma sat with Radditz and his father, Bardock, during the dinner portion of the evening. Bardock couldn't believe how Bulma could keep up with his every word and counter every theory with her own. He had never been so engrossed in a conversation in his whole life and deduced that the woman who had just a minute ago been an object of lust for every man in the room was indeed a genius. He had started wishing that perhaps she and his son……

"Lady Bulma, would you honor me with a dance?" Radditz extended his hand along with his invitation. Bulma happily accepted, seeing as how she could tell that Radditz and his father actually saw her as more than an object, but as an equal. "So, you seem to be doing well for yourself since you moved into the palace. I never doubted your ability. And let me tell you, I am grateful for your continuing attack on our all too cocky prince. Did you know that the other soldiers and I actually have bets going regarding your little games?" Radditz couldn't help but be amazed by this woman's abilities.

"As I understand, our feuding has become quite the source of entertainment for everybody in the palace, but I fail to see why. I thought that everybody would regard it as childish." Bulma still wandered why their jokes were always the hot topic.

"It is because, dear Bulma, nobody has ever pulled one on the Prince the way you have and lived to tell about it. He is very proud and cannot stand public defeat. We all thought after the first prank, you would have been blasted, but it seems he actually craves your attacks." Radditz was going somewhere with this, Bulma could tell. "I can tell you, Bulma that you are the closest person that the Prince will ever have as an equal, and I think he knows this as well." Radditz had been observing the two, and decided all for himself that Bulma was exactly what the prince needed to change him into a better person and king.

Vegeta sat watching his sparring partner dance with the woman that he had been admiring the whole night, and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He also noticed that Ilia would not leave his side for one second, so that if he tried anything, he knew she would be there with her erection killing shriek. And tonight, he could afford no hindrance to his efforts. He eyed Nappa sitting alone, and remembered that he had been one of Ilia's many _friends._ He walked over to the bald brute to start phase one of his plan. "Nappa, I am in need of your services." Nappa was confused because he was told that he would have the night off for this party. "Just tell me what I can do for you, my prince." "I need you to keep Ilia _busy_ by any means necessary for the remainder of the evening. Use her for your own benefit, I do not care. Just keep her out of my hair." Nappa remembered his many trysts with the promiscuous little nymph and accepted happily. "I will keep her _entertained_ for as long as you need me to, sire, perhaps even longer." Nappa's look grew hungry, and Vegeta couldn't help but feel disgusted at his soldier's eagerness to bed what he referred to as "community property." With that, Nappa walked over to Ilia to invite her to dance, and seeing as how Vegeta would be paying her no attention this evening, she happily accepted.

'Now that that is taken care of, time to move onto phase 2.' Vegeta marched over to the spot where Bulma and Raddtiz were gracefully spinning and did not hesitate to interrupt. "I would like to cut in, Radditz." Bulma rolled her eyes at his lack of manners and his all too bluntness. "As you wish, Prince Vegeta."

"That was really rude, you know. You could have at least said please." Bulma scolded. "There was no need. I am the prince and he is but a first class soldier. He was dancing with the woman that I wanted to dance with, so I exercised my right to take her for myself." Bulma couldn't help but feel a little annoyed and a little turned on at his claiming her like some kind of prize. "I see that you came here alone woman. What's wrong? Couldn't find some poor third class soldier desperate enough to take your arm even for one evening?" Vegeta thought that this baiting was exactly what he needed to intrigue the female. Bulma knew one thing, she did not get all dressed up and pass up the many dance offers to stand here with this asshole and be insulted all night. She knew that the Prince was always plotting, so she figured if she wanted him to stop, she needed to catch him off guard. "Vegeta, do you think I'm beautiful?" Bulma's question both shocked and amazed Vegeta. He wasn't prepared for her to ask his honest opinion of her, and his pride would not let him be ashamed of what he really thought. "I can tell you this, Bulma Briefs, I have been to 1,392 planets, seen 1,645 different races of females including our own Saiyan women and without a doubt, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon.

Bulma blinked three times in confusion. She hadn't expected him to lavish her with such sincere devotion. "And what of me, woman? Are you attracted to me?" Bulma thought that she owed it to him to tell him what she really thought. "Back on my planet, Vegeta, you have the body that men would have killed over trying to obtain and women would abandon all that was special to them to get one night with. Your arrogance and confidence make you seem like an untamable beast and you make me hotter than the Vegeta sun in the dead of summer. Vegeta smirked. "So why the attacks then, woman, why not do to me what you truly wish to do?" "Because it would lead nowhere. You are engaged to be married and I am an alien female that you would consider for nothing more than a fun time. I am no prude, mind you, but I refuse to be your whore, Vegeta." Bulma suddenly became angry with the validity of her statement. "If you will excuse me, I need some fresh air." With that, she hurried quickly out on the balcony, leaving a very frustrated Vegeta.

"Damn, they were close that time, I could sense it," the queen commented. "I told you my dear, that damn pride of their's is going to be their downfall." "Well not if we have anything to do with it. You work on Bulma, I'll work on our darling boy." The queen walked over to her son, while the king stepped out to the balcony.

"Still haven't figured out how to win the ladies, eh Vegeta?" The queen teased. "Don't give me that, mother. The woman is just too damn emotional, worrying about every little thing I say." "Well, my inexperienced little gem, your problem is that you talk too damn much. Take some action for crying out loud Vegeta. If the sexual tension between the two of you gets any thicker, we are all going to suffocate." Vegeta looked at his mother, perplexed. Never had Lydia been so forward with her feelings towards her son as she had been at that moment. "She doesn't want to mother; she says she doesn't want to be my whore." "So don't turn her into your whore. There is no law saying that you have to marry a Saiyan and she at least keeps you more entertained than Ilia. Besides, I actually think that she has it in her to be a wonderful Saiyan Queen, being one myself." "But what if she still doesn't want to, mother." "Just use your powers of persuasion my dear." With that, Lydia winked at her son and walked off. 'Powers of persuasion? I never wasted my time with that garbage. Any other time, whenever I wanted something and the owner didn't give it up, I just took it.' With that thought, Vegeta knew exactly what his next move would be. He turned his attention to the woman who was having a conversation with his dear father.

_Out on the balcony_

"Bulma, did you know that once Lydia beat me in a sparring match in front of my father and all of my comrades?" The king began to smile softly. "No your majesty, I was unaware. What did you do about it?" Bulma became intrigued and wanted to hear this. "Well, I got revenge in the best way that I could think of at the time. I rigged the sprinkler system in her room to give her a very nasty wakeup call." "Oh that couldn't have gone over well with Lydia." Bulma began to chuckle. "Indeed it did not. For the nest month, she and I devoted all of our efforts to be better than the other. I grew tired of our stalemate, so I devised the perfect way to show my superiority over her. I had planned to bed her, to show everybody that I could make even a woman out for my blood want me." The king seemed drawn further into his story than he had originally intended to be. Bulma wandered why the king was telling her all of this. "So then what happened?" "Well, our efforts to best each other did not end at the bedroom. Even during our activities in there, we still tried to outdo one another. What was supposed to be one night turned into several until neither of us wanted anything more than to spend the night in each other's company. I knew at that point that nobody would ever be able to captivate me the way Lydia did, so I did the most reasonable thing I could think of. I married her and made her my Queen. I figured when I ruled, it would be better to have her on my right side than be in her path. And I actually felt sorry for our enemies that dared to cross her." Bulma was amazed with this tale. "So you just started as a battle of wills. What about love?" "Well, the love was always there, that is what drew us to each other in the first place. But, Bulma, heed my advice. Sometimes, you need to cut down the trees to find the forest." The kings ambiguous statement left Bulma perplexed and the king hoped that she would get his analogy. "Well, my dear, I will return to my _opponent_. I think I have quite the competition planned for her tonight." The king chuckled and left a bewildered Bulma standing on the balcony.

The king walked right past his son and before he was away from him, he whispered in his ear, "I will expect a thank you in the morning, Brat!" And hurried towards his Queen.

Vegeta did not have the time to try to decipher his father's meaning and was closing in for the kill. "Checkmate, woman!"

A/N: looks like things are starting to move a little faster. Look for a lemon in the next chapter, and please review. Thanks to all the people who are keeping up with this story and giving me wonderful feedback.

"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful fans for my positive reviews. I keep hoping to keep you interested. As promised here is the lemon chapter, should be good. Also, with the upcoming holidays, I have alot of fresh new ideas of directions that I would like to take the story.

Chapter 12

The King and Queen sat and watched a very determined Saiyan marching towards the balcony adjoining the banquet hall. "What did you say to him, Lydia?" The king sounded concerned about the future of his son's actions. "Well, more or less, to do what came naturally to him," Lydia replied. "What did you say to Bulma?" "Well," the king reflected, "I was a bit more subtle in my approach to the girl. I just hope that we didn't cause a bigger problem." "You know our son, Vegeta. When he decides he wants something, he will get it." Lydia spoke, confident of her son's abilities.

Bulma was enjoying the night air on the bare skin of her shoulders when she noticed Vegeta walking towards her at an alarming pace. "Vegeta, what do you want n-ahhhhh" put me down this instant! Have you gone insane?" Bulma yelled at Vegeta who had very roughly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Quiet, woman, I am doing this for your own good." Vegeta instructed. He felt he had had enough of her games and he wanted to get down to business. "What do you mean by that, you crazy asshole?!" Bulma cried out. "You've practically been begging for this for weeks, Woman, but you are just too damn stupid to come out and admit that you want this. I am merely saving you the embarrassment of asking me for it. Being the wonderful Prince that I am, I have decided just to give you want you need so desperately." Vegeta was amused by his sudden dominance over the female. "Whatever, Vegeta, say what you want, but you are doing this for your enjoyment." Bulma shrieked as she pounded her fists on Vegeta's back. "Stop fighting woman, you've already caused me more of a headache than I care to deal with. The sooner you just give in, the better this will be….for the both of us!" Despite Vegeta's speech, Bulma continued to pound and kick and scream for Vegeta to set her down. Both of them were too wrapped up in their situation to notice that all of the attention at the banquet was focused on them. Every warrior stood shocked that the prince was carrying the blue haired advisor out against her will and seemed to be taking her off to _rape_ her.

The king noticed the bewildered crowd and gave a nod that basically said "let them be, it's better this way." Not ready for a great party to end or to upset the monarch, the crowd went back to their merriment.

As Vegeta entered his chambers, Bulma still slung over his shoulder, he locked the door and dropped his load straight on the bed. "Woman, I will show you what happens when you beckon the prince of all Saiyans, but fail to see your actions all the way until the end. I will hear you scream my name by the end of the night, Woman, both in pleasure _and_ pain!" Vegeta's controlling attitude was starting to turn Bulma on. 'Jeez, Bulma, you really are sick, you know that?' Bulma thought to herself. She decided to play along and get the most out of this that she could.

"Oh, really, Prince Vegeta," she said seductively as she stood up and swayed her hips back and forth while walking towards him. "You seem to be very sure of yourself. Do you think you are strong enough to handle me?" By this time Bulma had walked around the Prince, allowing him to catch a full rotating view of her body. Vegeta's breathing became faster as he eyed her up and down, stopping his gaze on her firm ass. "Yes" Vegeta wheezed out, his voice squeaking as if somebody had just kicked him in a very strategic spot. Bulma couldn't help but giggle as she seemed to be melting the once animalistic being into a blushing boy. "And what if I don't agree, Vegeta, what if I don't submit?" Bulma coyly asked. Vegeta's blood began to boil as he had visions of her running off leaving him more than frustrated. Before Bulma could blink, Vegeta had her pinned against the wall with his hand on her throat. "From this moment on, Woman, you belong to me and will do exactly as I say," his grip tightened, cutting off her air flow, "do we have an understanding?" Bulma weakly nodded as her vision began to get hazy. Vegeta released his grip of her neck and she began gasping, trying to return the air back to her lungs. "Get on the fucking bed, woman." Bulma could feel the warmth rushing to her pelvis. She liked it when Vegeta was this way to her and she had been trying to bait him into this state. She saw him close his eyes and take in a deep breath, then watched as his member started to grow larger in his pants. 'He can smell when I'm aroused?!' Bulma watched and wandered as Vegeta started to advance on her, removing his shirt. "I told you that you were begging me to do this, Woman." He kicked off his boots and started undoing his pants. Bulma began to shakily move towards the bed lay down slowly on her back. Vegeta was now fully naked and she stared at his body. Muscles covered every inch of him, his chest broad and masculine. His arms were powerful and his legs were thick from all of his extensive training. Vegeta walked up to the bed where Bulma lay trembling waiting for his attack. "Like what you see, Woman?" Vegeta grew hungrier for her body as he watched her stare at his form. Bulma nodded as he moved on top of her. Vegeta looked down, his eyes completely drowned in lust. He leanaed down and nuzzled his face between her shoulder and neck and inhaled her scent while moving his hand down her side and then moving back up to the center of her chest. With one swift motion, too quick for Bulma to see, her dress was torn off of her and tossed on the floor, leaving her in nothing but a pair of pink lacey thong panties. Vegeta took a second to admire her body in all of its curvaceous glory. He watched as her rapid breathing caused her perfect, milky white breasts to move up and down. He traced a finger down the middle of her cleavage towards her stomach and saw that it trembled at his touch. This just encouraged him to go further. He teased her, moving his finger down to her crotch, lightly stroking her panties in the middle where her womanhood was lying beneath. He smirked at her when he could feel the moisture that was seeping thru the flimsy undergarment. Bulma just lay still while he was tormenting her, allowing herself to be taken in by carnal lust as he continued to move his finger up and down over her crotch. At this point, she was aching in her wet region; she wanted him to take her badly, right now, more than anything she had ever wanted in her entire life. Vegeta lifted her left leg up straight in the air, cupping her calf in his palm and moving it slowly up her lower leg until it reached her ankle. With his other hand, it grabbed the side of her panties and slid them off, first over the leg that he held up, then over the leg that lay bent over the side of the bed and down to the ground. Once he had the barrier garment completely removed, he pulled them up to his face and inhaled the scent. Her arousal, made apparent by the stain in the crotch, caused his member to grow even more, and Bulma noted his enormous size. She became very eager to have him inside her. Vegeta then lifted her right leg and moved in closer, with her knees resting bent over his shoulders. He bent down to kiss the side of her neck as he gently shoved himself deep inside her tight region. "Are you scared of me, Woman?" He asked as he began to move slowly back and forth. She weakly nodded. "Good" He smirked as he began to thrust harder and faster in and out of her wet mound. Bulma started to moan and jerk along with his movements as he pulled her arms up to hold against her legs. He continued his pumping, feeling her tight walls securely squeezing his hard shaft. Bulma couldn't hold on any longer and climaxed, her juices almost bubbling inside her as she let out one big "OH" as she came. Vegeta, satisfied that the woman reached this point pulled out and lifted her up with her legs fastened around his waist. He very quickly spun her around and ran, shoving her against the wall. He then proceeded to shove himself back into her, his thrusts slamming her ass against the wall hard. He stood there, moving quickly in and out of her with his neck still buried in the crook of her neck, his hands holding onto the bottom of her thighs just below her ass cheeks. Her body moved up and down as he continued to pound into her, both of them becoming very sweaty. Vegeta grunted as he came closer and closer to climax and as he spilled into her, he let out a ferocious growl. He moved back from the wall a little to allow Bulma to set her legs down and kissed her forehead. Both were at a loss for words and covered in glistening sweat.

"Care to join me in a shower?" Bulma panted out. Vegeta nodded and started to walk forward, but his legs were still weak. "Why don't we make it a bath?" Bulma giggled and agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aftershock

Bulma awoke the next afternoon (it was that good). She rolled over and was not surprised to see the empty space next to her in the bed. 'Must have gone off to train,' she thought to herself. She lay there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling with images of the previous night's (and morning's) activities flashing thru her mind. 'I wander if it was just a one time occurrence.' Oh well, time to get up, I guess. She lifted up off the bed with the sheet wrapped around her for covering. She walked over to the mirror next to the bathroom and stared hard at her reflection. There were scratches and bite marks covering her body and her hair was a disaster. She looked to the shreds of material lying on the floor that were once her dress. "Pity, the queen's stylists worked so hard. Well, I guess too hard." Bulma chuckled lightly to herself. She decided it was better to go to her room so she could dress herself and move on with the day. She opened the door and peeked her head outside. As she had suspected, thanks to the night's drunken activities, it was rather quiet in the palace. All the occupants were sleeping off their hangovers. She snuck down the corridor to her room and closed the door behind her.

Vegeta was in the dining hall having lunch with the king and queen. The king couldn't help but be amused at the larger than normal portions in front of his disheveled son. 'Must have worked up quite an appetite.' He mused to himself. The three sat in an awkward silence, until the queen couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, Vegeta, are you going to fill us in on all of the dirty details, or will I have to force it out of you. I am more than able to do that, you know." Lydia barked. "Mother, I think I know from where I inherited my overconfidence. At any rate, my activities behind closed doors are private and none of your business." Vegeta spat back. "Don't tell me she turned you down, Vegeta?" Lydia bated his son to tell her. "Actually, it is exactly the opposite. She couldn't get enough. In fact, I left her exhausted and sleeping off the effects in my chambers. And before I forget, thank you, Father." Vegeta smirked. "You are quite welcome, my boy. So, am I safe in assuming that you have found Ilia's replacement?" The king was anxious to know. A stern nod was given by Vegeta as a reply. "This is wonderful. And how did Bulma take the news that she would be the future Queen." Lydia asked. "Actually, I have made nothing official to the woman. I thought it better to discuss the matter when she is a bit more clear minded." Vegeta answered his all too inquisitive mother. "Oh son, where is your sense of romance? You make it sound as if you are signing a business contract. You should propose officially and sweep her off her feet." Lydia suggested. "I have no time for trivial games, Mother. I have made my decision and Bulma will be my mate. I have no need to ask her, she has no reason to wish otherwise. Any rate, I will locate Ilia today to advise her of my choice and her _demotion._ I can only hope that she will accept with civility." With that, Vegeta got up from his chair and left his parents, both shaking their heads. "I think our bossy son is going to get an earful from both women today, Lydia." "I have a feeling you are correct. I wander which one will beat his ass the hardest." Lydia pondered. "Well, I don't think I have to tell you which one my money is on." The king joked.

"You can't possibly be serious, Vegeta!" Ilia whined. 'Ha, I finally beat you, bitch. I already got mine, so your testicle killing powers are useless against me.' Vegeta laughed at his own joke. "I have no reason to joke. I have made my decision and it is final. Bulma will be my mate, so I have no more use for you. I suggest that you move out of the palace and back to your family's estate in the country." Vegeta had had enough of her and was glad that this ordeal was over. He stomped away from her quickly to go and search for his newly intended. "I never wanted to marry you anyways, you horse's ass. I only wanted to be queen. So you and your little whore can go rot in hell for all I care. I hope you have blue haired monkeys for babies." Ilia yelled as she left. 'Well, so much for civility,' thought Vegeta.

Bulma had just stepped out of the shower and stood in front of her mirror, trying to decide what to wear. She held up two different dresses to her body to compare when her door opened and Vegeta walked over to her. "I think you would look better in nothing," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Just his touch now sent shivers down Bulma's body. "What's the matter, _Geta? _Couldn't get enough last night? Come back for more?" She asked, hoping that was his intention. "As a matter of fact, I have. But before I have another serving, there are more important matters to discuss. I have decided that you will be my mate and the future Queen of Vegeta. I have already dismissed Ilia and my parents have accepted the idea with the utmost enthusiasm." Vegeta told her, expecting her reaction to be elated. Bulma's eyes grew big as saucers before she exploded at the prince. "Oh really, so you took it upon yourself to tell everyone that I am going to marry you before you even decided to ask me!?" Bulma started to grow angrier by the second. "Well, Woman, I didn't ask you. I have no need to. That is what I have decided, so you will comply. You pleased me greatly last night, and I have concluded that I will not be able to find another to entertain me and please me the way that you do. Also, your beauty is beyond compare, so it makes sense that I should have you since you are the best. Do you expect me to believe that you can honestly find a better mate for yourself than me?" Vegeta was surprised that she didn't accept his arrangement with open arms. 'Bulma couldn't be sure if he complimented her or insulted her. "Well, first of all, Vegeta," Bulma hissed thru clenched teeth, "if you really wanted me to marry you, you'd think that you would at least address me by my name. And second of all, you have to make sure I agree to marry you before you decide it is official!" Bulma was furious that Vegeta didn't even think about her feelings.

"I can't comprehend your idiotic way of thinking, wom-Bulma. Last night, you spurned my attempts because you thought that you would be nothing more than a whore. Now, after the deed is done and I have offered to make you so much more, you sound as if you _only_ wanted to be my whore. What the hell is your problem?" Vegeta was annoyed by the fickle female. "It just would have been nice if you could have been sweeter and more romantic with me, Vegeta. You know, sweep me off of my feet." Bulma's eyes started to tear. 'Is that the phrase for the women in the palace today?' Vegeta wondered. "Listen, Vegeta, I will accept to be your wife if you show me that you truly care for me." Bulma offered. "You're impossible, woman! I have no time to play anymore games with you. Aaaagh, I'm going to train!" With that, he left her room and went to find Radditz. He had already wanted to give him a good beating for dancing with _his_ woman, but now with his ill mood, Radditz would no doubt need a day stay in the med bay.

_Later in the med bay_

"Wow, Prince Vegeta, that was the fiercest I've seen you fight in ages. Have you been training harder?" Radditz asked as the doctor's finished bandaging his wounds. "It's that damned woman. She is trying to drive me insane with her infernal sentimentality." Vegeta grunted. "Well, I don't really know what to tell you there. Maybe ask your mother. She seems to have a good understanding of females, since she is one herself." Radditz proudly suggested. "Radditz, did you honestly think I didn't know my mother was female? I must have pounded you harder than I thought." Vegeta laughed as he went to find Lydia.

_In Lydia's chambers_

"Well, Vegeta, you can't say I didn't warn you." Lydia teased. "I just don't know what the woman wants from me, Mother. She wants me to show that I care. I didn't blast her for her foolish pranks and gave her one damn good night, if I do say so myself. I even deigned to take her as a mate, even though she is a pathetic human." "Wow, Vegeta, I hope that wasn't what you said to propose. I'm surprised you came to me in one piece. But don't worry, baby. Mama's got you on this one. Since I want some beautiful grandkids while I am still young enough to enjoy them, and it seems that you won't produce them quick enough at the rate you're going, I will help you. Give me some time to find out what is dear to her, and I will let you know." Lydia kissed Vegeta on the forehead and patted his head. Vegeta winced at this show of affection from his mother and nodded, then "hmphed" then left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That's it!

Bulma sat in her room wondering if Vegeta would actually make an effort to show that he cares for her. 'Probably not' she thought. 'I should probably stop wishing for such impossible things.'

She sat on her bed, doing something that unbeknownst to the royal family she had been doing since the first day she came to Planet Vegeta.

In her hand was a small, wallet sized calendar with many black X's on most of the dates. According to the Earth year, the current date was December 22. 'Capsule Corp would have been so busy decorating for Christmas right now.' Bulma could feel herself tear up as she remembered all of her loved ones bustling about her huge mansion, hanging mistletoe, stringing lights, and all other activities that she would be dying to do right now.

"Oh well, I'm sure that these people don't have anything that could even compare to Christmas, so I guess I'd better get used to it not coming anymore." Bulma continued to sob until she decided that it was time to take a shower. She got up off of the bed and moved slowly to the bathroom, unaware of the figure that was hiding just outside her door.

_Later, in the Queen's chambers_

"Well, Mother, what was so important that you had to call me away from training?" Vegeta ordered. He was in a particularly grumpy mood this morning.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you ungrateful brat! It just so happens that I may have solved your little problem for you." Lydia bragged as she handed Vegeta the wallet sized pamphlet that she confiscated from Bulma's room.

"What does it all mean?" Vegeta asked as he looked puzzeled at the calendar.

"I heard her crying about something called 'Christmas' while she was looking at this. If you look at three spots from the last one she has marked, you can see that same word. I think this is some kind of day tracking chart. Each box must represent one day, so that would mean that according to Earth time, there would be three days until this 'Christmas'." The Queen proudly proclaimed.

"And that means what, exactly?" Vegeta was still confused.

The Queen slapped her forehead with her hand. She didn't understand how her son could be so dense. "Well, since your powers of deduction seem to be lacking this morning, I guess I will have to spell it out for you. Bulma misses whatever this 'Christmas' was and it somehow brought memories back of her loved ones. Going without it seemed to bring her great sadness. Since it is to happen soon, why not find out what it was about and try to give her the best 'Christmas' that she has ever had? You have three whole days to prepare, I mean."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his mother. He was almost proud at how sneaky she could be. "Very well, if bringing the woman this 'Christmas' is what will make her happy, then I will make it happen." Vegeta hurriedly left his mother's chambers and went straight to the science labs of the palace to begin his research.

"Well, I just hope that he doesn't fuck it all up!" his mother said to herself.

_In the science lab_

"Bardock! Can't you get this machine to compute faster? I've only got three days, you know!" Vegeta barked as the planet's lead scientist pounded furiously on the keyboard until finding exactly what the Prince had ordered.

"Got it, your majesty!" Bardock let out a breath, relieved that his search was successful. Both hovered close to the screen as the computerized voice began to lecture.

"Christmas. Earth holiday. Originating upon the Judo-Christian myth of Jesus Christ, son of the solo deity of the Christian and Hebrew religions. Although the holiday can be traced to both Christian and Hebrew ancestry, Christmas is primarily a Christian holiday…."

Both Saiyans were amazed as they listened to tales of a poor baby being born in a barn. They heard of the prophecy of the child who was to one day rule over all kingdoms, and Vegeta was glad that this was only a myth.

The computer continued about three wiseman following a star to the child and bringing gifts. The computer elaborated into the life of Jesus, all about his disciples, his teachings, and up until the very gruesome end of his fated life.

Vegeta grimaced as he heard the method of execution. "Crucifixion!? And she calls our planet barbaric." Vegeta hmphed. "I don't think that the woman would be so set on celebrating a holiday around a guy that was born into a barn and died on a cross. Seems depressing.

See what else you can find, Bardock. Look up Earth traditions and customs regarding this 'Christmas'." Bardock did another search and found something else regarding the holiday. This time, the images were more colorful and cheery. "Ah, this must be what the Woman is pining for." Vegeta said.

Both looked on as images of a fat bearded man in a red suit, presents, reindeer, and an alcoholic milky beverage were flashing on the screen.

"Thank you, Bardock. This is the information that I needed. I will take this to my parents and we will begin preparations immediately. And Bardock?"

Bardock gulped. "Yes, yyyour majesty?"

"This is absolutely top secret. None, I repeat none of this is to get back to Bulma, understand?"

Bardock let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, Prince Vegeta."

"Good." Vegeta left the science wing and hurried to his father and mother in the throne room. Oh, he finally had the perfect method of revenge for the crafty old man who seemed to delight in his humiliation. "Fat bearded man in red, uh. I know just the perfect person for that role. And I'm sure mother will be more than willing to assist me if it means making Bulma's wish come true." Vegeta smirked as he started running quickly to his parents.

Sorry this chapter is short, but I just thought that was a good place to end it. Sorry about the cliché holiday chapters, I just thought a light touch would be suitable before the serious chapters that I have planned. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Spoiler Alert. This chapter is not recommended for children 8 and under. Please do not read this chapter if you are a child.

Chapter 15

The Holiday Blues

"So it's set, then. Son, you make a list of the holiday decorations and have Bardock and Radditz replicate the most extravagant examples of everything! Vegeta, you work on your role of this 'Santa' character. I want you to really get into it!" Lydia was practically humming as she gave instructions.

"And what will you be doing, mother?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I will make sure that we have plenty of gifts for the palace. I also thought it would be a great idea to invite the soldiers and their families here for the big day. I'll have the chefs prepare as much of the holiday food that they possibly can. Oh, this is going to be great fun!" The Queen announced.

Both Vegetas had a sweat drop on their foreheads.

The king reluctantly agreed to play Santa (his fondness for Bulma played a huge part in that) but wasn't really looking forward to it.

Prince Vegeta was just picturing socializing with lower classed people and their brats. 'I swear, if she refuses after this, I'll kill her!' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Does everybody understand what they have to do? Great, let's all get started!"

_December 23__rd__, after hours in the science lab…._

"I think I have everything on this list. Let's see, lights, a pine tree, ornaments, garland, tinsel, mistletoe (Vegeta was looking forward to that little tradition, and also unwrapping his Christmas present…Bulma!), bells, bows, false snow, a sled, (I'll cut the list here, since it could go on forever)…Vegeta continued reading till the end of the list when Bardock and Radditz chimed in,

"….(in unison) And a partridge in a pear tree! ". Both laughed as they remembered that part of the Christmas melodies that they had been listening to on the computer.

Vegeta was irked by their display. "Well, that reminds me. We are going to need something called carolers for the party. And since you two seemed so eager to sing…"

The King stood in front of the mirror in his chambers, donned in a very accurate version of the Santa Claus suit. The only problem, his beard looked extremely fake, but it was the best that the replicator could come up with. Most likely because the actual Santa did not exist. (Yeah, I spilled the beans, sue me. You were warned kids!)

"Ho, ho ho. No that sounded terrible." The king tried again, this time making his voice huffier and more 'jolly'. "Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas. Have you been a good little girl this year?" The king hated to admit it, but he was starting to enjoy his new responsibility.

"Actually, Santa, I've been very naughty. I think I may need a spanking!" Lydia teased as she sashayed into the room wearing a very skimpy Mrs. Claus costume. It was a long sleeve red velvet halter stopping just below her bust. The skirt was frayed out and trimmed with white faux fur on the bottom, short enough so that you could see the bare bottom of her ass. She wore a Santa hat and carried a whip in her hand.

"Good heavens, Lydia! Where did you obtain that _outfit_?!" The King asked, breathing very raggedly.

"I did my own research in Bardock's lab and found a very interesting sight under Christmas novelties. I had this replicated especially for myself. Do you like it?" The queen taunted as she spun around in her ensemble.

"Oh, Mrs. Claus. I think that I have just the thing to shove into _your stocking_!" The king offered as he chased Lydia around their bedchambers.

"Oh, Santa, I bet you say that to all the little girls!" Lydia laughed and yelled as Vegeta continued his pursuit of her around the bed.

"Come here, little girl, you have to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you would like for him to give you!" (Yeah, I'm evil. I have managed to ruin _and_ pervert one of the most innocent of all beliefs. Oh well, it's funny)

_December 24__th__, Christmas Eve_

Bulma was sulking around the palace, growing more depressed as she thought more of the upcoming holiday. To add to her woes, she couldn't seem to be able to find Lydia or anybody for that matter to talk to. It seemed that the main wings of the palace were closed and she could not gain access to them.

"That must be where everyone is. But I wander what everybody is doing in there." She walked up to the main doors of the banquet hall and placed her ear to the door to see if she could determine what was going on in there.

"Now, now, curiosity killed the cat, Woman." Vegeta told her as he caught her in her efforts.

"What's going on around here, Vegeta? It seems like everybody is being very sneaky and secretive." Bulma demanded to know.

"Don't concern yourself woman. What is going on is none of your business so don't worry about it. If you are a _good girl_ perhaps we will decide to fill you in on everything, but stay out of our affairs until we do." Vegeta ordered. He really was looking forward to surprising Bulma and didn't want everything to be ruined when everybody had been working so hard.

"You're impossible, you know that! Fine, keep your dirty old secrets, I'm going to take a bath!" Bulma yelled as she ran back to her room.

Vegeta considered a naked Bulma surrounded by bubbles. 'Patience. First things first. There will be time for that later,' he thought then quickly went into the banquet hall and made sure to lock the doors behind him.

The Hall had been transformed into what would be a winter wonderland by Earth's standards. Vegeta had outdone himself with the Christmas decorations, everything looked absolutely beautiful. And the scientists had managed to rig the main dining hall so that it would snow lightly.

There in the middle of the room, stood Lydia with all of the young children of the soldiers and some of the common people.

She was killing two birds with one stone. This party would help in her efforts of marrying off her son, and also was a great PR opportunity to further the trust and respect of the general population of the Saiyan people towards the royal family. Lydia truly was a great Saiyan Queen and had no trouble rallying people to help with the general festivities.

"Ok, everybody. The children are supposed to play in this snow stuff and it is supposed to be great fun." Lydia instructed the children.

All of the Saiyan younglings looked at her perplexed. 'Play' was not a common word to the Saiyans. "How do we do that, your highness?" one of the braver children inquired.

Lydia studied her notes and diagrams. "Well, you are supposed to make snowmen and snow angels."

The children only looked more confused, so she decided to show them.

She began piling snow and rolling it into a huge ball. She continued with two slightly smaller balls and stacked them. She took out a carrot and two pieces of coal that she had obtained and proceeded to give her creation a face.

"This is a snowman." She instructed.

The children looked at the three heaps of snow and thought that it did indeed look enjoyable to create one. But even more enjoyable, was to blast one.

Lydia shrieked as a beam of yellow light raced directly between the eyes of the snowman and it melted. The children cheered.

"Well, I guess fun is fun." Lydia sighed and accepted the enjoyment of the kids. She then lay down in a thick pile of snow and spread her legs and arms out, making a design of an angel in the pile.

"This is a snow angel." Lydia proclaimed. The kids looked on, but decided that blasting snowmen was much more fun.

The queen almost gave up when she remembered one more fun activity that she had read about regarding the snow. She looked over to her son who had levitated to the top of the very large pine tree to place the star. She got an evil gleam in her eye and turned to the brats.

"Watch this." She informed them. She made a baseball sized clump of snow in her palms and patted it until it would all stay together. With all of her might, she hurled the object straight at the face of her pride and joy.

Vegeta was shocked as it hit him directly in the face and he fell to the ground being caught off guard. The kids all ran behind Lydia, not wanting to catch the wrath of the Prince. Vegeta looked at his now giggling mother with fury and decided to retaliate. He made an even bigger clump of snow in his palm and threw it with all his strength at the Queen. It not only hit her in the center of her face, but was big enough to cover her whole head in snow.

"Eye for an eye, mother" The Prince taunted. Lydia grew redfaced before announcing, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!!!!"

The whole room erupted in clumps of flying snow. The children loved this game and ran around trying to bury each other in the white substance. The Queen managed to grab a hold of Vegeta and rub an excessive amount onto the top of his head and even managed to shove some down his pants.

Vegeta jumped up, trying to shake the cold substance out of his clothes. Everybody was caught up in the game, so it was no wander that they didn't hear the doors open and the King walk in.

Before anybody could stop themselves, a stray snowball pounded the king straight in his face. Everybody immediately froze (no pun intended).

The king wiped the cold frost from his face and looked at his son who held his wife by her shirt with a ball made out of the same substance in his hand. The king yelled "Vegeta, what do you think you are doing?!"

The Prince released the hold on his mother and dropped the ball. The king walked up to his trembling wife who was relieved to be out of her son's grasp.

The King took the frost that he had collected, and shoved it down her shirt, straight into her cleavage. The queen shrieked and ran around trying to empty her shirt of the snow.

"That's how you do it, my boy." The king laughed. Vegeta smirked and yelled, "SNOWBALL FIGHT BACK ON!".

The crowed erupted and the game continued. Vegeta, the king, and the queen all ran after each other throwing the snow balls and also took turns in belting the younglings.

The queen looked at her son and thought to herself, 'I can't believe it. He is actually having fun. This is what the computer must have meant by "Christmas miracles."

A/N: Seems like the Christmas spirit is strong in the palace. How will Bulma react towards the unveiling of the holiday? Please read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Here goes nothing!

"Woman, wake your lazy ass up!" Vegeta barked to a sleeping Bulma. She opened one bloodshot puffy eye to see who was causing a disturbance in her sleep. 'She must have been crying' Vegeta thought as he felt the _smallest_ amount of guilt.

"Go away, Vegeta." Bulma yelled as she hurled a pillow at the gruffy Prince.

"Listen, woman, I know you've been depressed so I thought you would like to have breakfast with me. I had the chefs prepare your favorite." Vegeta lied.

"Pancakes with French toast?" Bulma asked, now a little more animated.

A nod was Vegeta's only reply.

'A feeble attempt to show he cares, but at least it's a start.' Bulma thought. "Alright Vegeta, give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll go with you."

"Make it snappy woman, I haven't got all day!" Vegeta ordered.

Bulma "hmphed" and went straight to the bathroom.

Bulma watched Vegeta as they walked towards the dining hall. 'Is he smiling?' Bulma thought to herself. She could tell Vegeta was up to something.

"Close your eyes," Vegeta ordred. Bulma became suspicious, but decided that it was too early to argue, so she did as she was told. Vegeta took her hand and opened the doors to the banquet hall. He led her in and closed the doors behind him. He stood behind her and instructed, "ok, now open them."

Bulma opened her eyes and nearly fainted. She stood with her mouth wide opened, staring at the decorated hall. There she saw snow, actual snow! Along the walls, she saw shiney garland, bows and white lights everywhere! The whole room seemed to sparkle. On the platform of the hall where the thrones usually sat, stood a 10 feet tall tree decked out in the most beautiful red and green ornaments. The tinsel made the tree look very elegant and contrasted greatly with the colorful lights wrapped around it. And on top of the tree had to be the biggest Christmas Star that she had ever seen! Mistletoe hung from the ceiling.

Bulma gasped as tears began to fill her eyes. "Oh, Vegeta," she sighed.

Vegeta didn't know what to make of her reaction. "Are the decorations not suitable, woman? I swear I studied the pictures from the computer and copied the designs to look exactly like them! There is no pleasing you, Woman!" Vegeta yelled as he feared all of their efforts were in vain.

Bulma threw her arms around the prince. "No, Vegeta, I am crying because you have made me the happiest that I have been in a long time! It's all absolutely perfect!" Bulma squealed.

"Not quite, Woman." Vegeta said as he clapped his hands togther twice.

Before she could blink, Lydia escorted all of the children into the area. They were followed by all of the soldiers and commonfolk and their mates. Bulma looked astonished as they all shouted in unison, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, BULMA!" At that action, Bulma could no longer hold it. She began to cry uncontrollably. Lydia looked confused and tapped her son on his shoulder.

"No, Mother, that's a favorable reaction." He told her.

"Thank you, Vegeta. This is the most wonderful Christmas present that I could possibly hope for!" Bulma hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Did somebody mention something about Christmas presents," a cheery and very deep voice announced.

Bulma stared and almost giggled as she watched King Vegeta, in all his regal glory, come strutting out into the main area decked out like Santa Claus.

"Santa, what do you say that you start handing out the gifts to everybody?" The queen hinted.

"Well, let's see. I have a very special gift here for a Ms. Bulma Briefs." The king lifted a small package out of the rather large red bag that he was carrying. It was a small box wrapped in silver with a white bow tied around it. Bulma took the gift and very carefully opened it. Under the wrapping was a beautifully decorated wooden box with jewels incrusted all over it. She opened it and was amazed at what was inside. There, sitting on a black velvet pillow, was a very intricate tiara. It was round, thin silver making a loop with a small diamond in the center front of it.

"I wore this when I married Vegeta," the queen advised. "I always knew that one day; I would be passing it down to someone special. I only hope it will signal the start of a very happy life for you like it did for me." Lydia was teary eyed as she hugged Bulma.

Bulma couldn't help it. She closed the box and hugged both the king and queen. "Thank you both. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I promise not to let this gift go to waste, she said as she winked at the pair."

King Vegeta, er, I mean Santa Claus, continued passing gifts around to all of the occupants of the hall, children _and_ adults. Bulma watched in wonder as everyone hurriedly opened their gifts with the excitement that she had herself on her very first Christmas.

After the gift giving ceremony, Radditz and Bardock stood on stage in their choir uniforms (both cursing Vegeta under their breath) singing soft melodies.

There was more food than Bulma could take in. Everything was there. A turkey, ham, pie, Christmas cookies, (ok, again not wanting to make a long list, if you've had Christmas dinner, you get the picture).

The children all ran around playing in the snow as the Queen had showed them the previous day. Bulma was wrapped up in all of the festivities when Vegeta pulled her to the side.

"Now, it is time that I give my present to you, Woman." Vegeta announced as he got down on one knee. He tried to remember everything that he rehearsed. He cleared his throat, quieting the crowd and making sure all attention was on the two of them.

"Bulma Briefs of Earth. You are the most beautiful intelligent woman that I have ever encountered. You have brought feelings to me that I had long ago thought did not exist. Since the first day that we interacted, everyday has been more enjoyable than the previous. It kills me not only to think of not having you as mine, but also thinking of someone else having you as theirs. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife and queen." Vegeta let out a breath. He was relieved that he recited everything so flawlessly.

Bulma stood silent for what seemed like an eternity. She looked down at Vegeta and announced her answer. "Prince Vegeta. Upon seeing this Christmas surprise this morning, I felt the happiest that I have ever felt in my whole life…. Until now. Nothing would be bring me greater joy than to be your wife" she looked at the crowd, then added "and queen!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and the King and Queen both embraced each other. Vegeta rose and lifted Bulma up in his arms and started to walk out of the dining hall.

"Where are we going, Vegeta?" she asked.

"Time for me to get my present, woman" he snickered as he carried her to his bedroom.

A/N: Ok, that was a little mushy and cliché romance at the end, but oh well. I promise to put everybody back into character in the upcoming chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Calmest Before the Storm

Things appeared to be running smoothly between Vegeta and Bulma. Oh, they still argued all day, everyday. But at night, they never missed an opportunity to spend their time in each other's arms in the throws of very vigorous love making. The King and Queen looked at the budding couple and gained a sense of nostalgia.

"We still make a pretty good team, don't you think, Vegeta?" The queen asked her husband.

"I just can't believe that he finally found someone who he could tolerate and in turn, could put up with his bullshit. Bulma may just be the key to his becoming a more effective ruler. And I couldn't imagine not having her around the palace." The king beamed.

"Well, I am just relieved that he chose someone who has a brain and would be able to stand up to him. And Bulma is such a dear friend to me. I have no doubt that she will perhaps become an even better Queen than myself. I will be taking her today to pick out material and design her wedding gown." Lydia advised.

"Well, with you too gone all day, I will use this opportunity to spend some quality time with our _darling boy_. It is high time that we had a father son chat. I shall see if he is truly ready to become King." Vegeta claimed.

_Meanwhile, in the countryside_

Crash Boom Glass Shattering

"I can't believe that asshole dumped me for that blue haired little slut! Ugh, she ruined everything. First, I was going to marry Vegeta…then his parents were going to have an unfortunate accident…then, Vegeta would be totally incapacitated with grief, leaving me to rule the Saiyans by myself. It was going to be perfect, and now all that planning was for nothing!" Ilia shrieked as her father watched her have her little temper tantrum.

"Stop behaving like a spoiled brat this instant, Ilia!" Her father scolded her. "Nobody wanted you to marry Prince Vegeta more than I. If for no other reason, to get your loud mouth out of my house and into the palace. But if you would stop screeching for two seconds, then you would see what I see. Everything can still work out for the both of us. We merely need to change the order of our plans and add a couple of more steps. It's really quite simple, Ilia." Her father explained. "If I know one thing, it is that the royal family does not tolerate disloyalty. We just need to use that to our advantage." Brolly was scheming.

"How do we do that, father? She has her nose as far up the king and queen's asses as far as she possibly can." Ilia bellowed.

"Just shut up and do as I say, brat!" Brolly commanded of his demanding offspring.

_In the fabric shop_

"Bulma, I think you would look absolutely ravishing in the royal blue satin. It has been the traditional color of Vegeta for generations, not to mention, it is my son's favorite color!" The Queen squealed.

"Actually, your highness, on Earth, the traditional color for a bride was white." Bulma explained.

"Why, may I ask was white the bridal color of choice?" Lydia questioned. She was always curious about the customs of other species.

"Well, Queen Lydia, white symbolized pure, untouched, clean, which is what every new bride was expected to be." Bulma informed her.

"First of all, Bulma, call me Lydia, or better yet, call me mom. You're practically family now. Second of all, forgive me, but I doubt that you are untouched, as you say. And what fool custom would dictate that you commit to spend the rest of your life with someone without first seeing if you are compatible mates? It just seems unnecessary to me." The Queen offered her opinion.

"I guess you're right, Qu-er-mom." Bulma liked that word. It had been a long time since she called somebody 'Mom.' "I think I was holding on to my little girl fantasy of having a big fancy wedding and me walking down the isle towards my husband in a very beautiful, very elaborate white wedding gown." Bulma mused with stars in her eyes.

"Well, Bulma, you know what I think?" Lydia asked.

"What's that?" Bulma retorted.

"I think that if you have dreamt all these years of having a white wedding gown, then we are going to make you most extravagant white wedding gown that we possibly can. Screw royal blue, and screw the Earth's customs of prudishness!" Lydia proclaimed.

Both ladies started to giggle as Bulma continued on about the something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue custom of the bridal attire.

"Well, Bulma, something old would be the tiara that we gave you. Something new, that would be your gown. Something blue, well, your hair obviously." Both ladies laughed. "Let me worry about something borrowed." Lydia commanded.

"Thanks, mom. You really are a dear friend to me. I don't know how any of my happiness could be possible if it wasn't for you." Bulma continued with sincerity.

"Don't mention it, dear. You can thank me with a beautiful grandchild that I can spoil rotten. Just don't let it turn out so much like it's father." Lydia told her.

Again, both ladies laughed.

_In the Throne Room_

"What did you want to talk to me about, father. I was busy training, you know." Prince Vegeta barked.

"Oh, quiet, brat! Can't we have a father-son talk before your upcoming wedding? This _is_ a big step for you, you know. Do you have anything to ask me before the big day? Any advice you may want?" The king inquired of his irate son.

Prince Vegeta thought for what seemed like an eternity before finally asking oh so gravely, "How has someone that I have know for such a short time become so important to me. Even if I try to think about not having her in my life everyday, I am not able to breathe. How do I train myself to lose that attachment, father? I fear that it may become a weakness." The young prince asked.

King Vegeta thought for a few minutes, then smiled, then replied, "My boy, it seems you _are_ growing up. Son, those feelings and that adoration for Bulma are not a weakness. In fact, it can become quite the opposite, your greatest strength. Hopefully, it will all help to manifest the same feeling for your people so that you will make every decision in the hopes to protect them. That is what being a great king is all about, Vegeta. I never sent our soldiers to war or to purge just to further the Saiyan pride or deepen our pockets. It was always for the protection of our people. You will find that you fight the hardest when you are fighting to protect what is dear to you. I say, don't lose the attachment, hold onto it for as long as you possibly can son." The King was happy to finally be able to pass down this advice.

Vegeta looked at his father, almost irritably, before starting. "I guess things will never change, old man. You will never seem to cease to disgust me with your sentimentality." Vegeta spat.

"And you will never seem to cease being a complete jackass with a huge stick up his ass!" The king rebutted.

As Vegeta stomped away, he thought to himself 'he's being talking to Bulma again.'

A/N: I promise the mushy stuff is coming to an end to get down to the real nitty gritty. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Past, Present, and Future

"I do hope that the sour episode between the Prince and my daughter Ilia will have no repercussions on the relationship between our families, your highness." Brolly said to the king as he knelt on one knee in front of the throne. "I understand that my daughter can come off a bit strong. What's most important for everyone is that the Prince finds a mate that will allow him to become the most effective ruler." Brolly lied.

"Don't think of it, Brolly. Perhaps if my son hadn't been so stubborn and cold, the situation with Ilia would not have escalated like it did. In fact, I would like to invite you and your daughter to the pre-wedding banquet that we are having to celebrate Vegeta's engagement." The king offered. The king was always a diplomat first, and a warrior second.

"We would be honored to attend, your majesty." Brolly stated as an evil smirk came to his face. With that, he left the two monarchs to go bring this information to his daughter.

"I don't trust him, Vegeta. Something about his eyes was untrue. And I'm sure that Ilia is not as over her rejection as he would have us to believe." Lydia warned.

"I understand your suspicions, dear. That is why I am trying to be as graceful about this as I can. I don't want to provoke them as much as I already have. Anyways, once the banquet is over, they will have no reason to come to the palace." The king explained to his wife.

"I just have a bad feeling about this, Vegeta, that's all." Lydia continued her disapproval.

_In Bulma's room_

After her shower, dressed only in a towel, Bulma stood in the middle of her room, staring at the royal blue dress on her bed. She stayed there for a while before starting to remember her life on Earth. 'I wonder if my parents can see me know. Would they think that I betrayed them by marrying into the family of their killers? No, I don't think so. They loved me. They wouldn't have died hoping me to live a miserable existence on this planet. They would want me to do whatever it took to be happy. And Vegeta makes me happy. Living here makes me happy. My friendship with Lydia makes me happy.' Then, Bulma thought to a memory of herself as a child a long time ago:

"_Bulma dear. Are you still playing with that chemistry set? Come and help me prepare dinner and set the table." Bulma's mother called to her daughter._

_Bulma put down her beaker and ran hurriedly down the stairs. She didn't prefer to do housework, but she did like to spend this time with her mother. Her mother never made her feel like a child, she always treated her as an equal._

"_Mom, do you think that my husband will let me be a scientist like daddy?" Bulma asked inquisitively._

"_Dear, what an odd question. Bulma, I don't know how to best answer that question. It is your job to choose a husband that loves you and everything about you, including your love of science. If you find the right person, he will not only 'let' you become a scientist, he will encourage it. Don't ever settle for a man who tries to change the wonderful person you are." Her mother advised._

"_But don't you want me to find a respectable man who is polite and will take care of me." Bulma asked, confused._

"_Dear, I don't care if the man you find is someone who bathes in garbage. You will please me the most if you find someone who makes you happy. Find someone with the same fire that you have deep inside yourself. Find someone who will make your day even more interesting than the last. Don't pick a man, merely because you think he is what others will approve of. Find someone who truly cares for you, Bulma. And care is not merely shown by dying flowers and sappy poetry. True care is shown when others will place what they hold dear second to what you treasure." Her mother told her. She hoped that Bulma would one day know what she was talking about._

"Woman, WOMAN!" What happened, did your brain finally fall out of your ears?" Vegeta asked his pensive bride to be.

Bulma sat on her bed and sighed. She took Vegeta's hands in hers before asking, "Vegeta, I know that as the future queen, my duty is by your side and seeing to all of the affairs of the palace and public. But, I also would like to expend my talents elsewhere." Bulma thought best how to explain herself to the Prince.

"Woman, what are you babbling about? If you want to ask something, then just come out and say it. I don't have all night to listen to nonsense!" Vegeta barked.

"Well, Vegeta, I would like to spend my days in the lab with Bardock. Your planet's technology is fascinating to me, and I think between the two of us, we could come up with some very beneficial breakthroughs." Bulma hurried out.

Vegeta looked at his blue haired counterpart with a raised eyebrow. "Woman, it is no concern of mine how you spend your days in the palace, as long as you are productive and always attempting to better the Saiyan race. If working in the lab is how you think you can accomplish this, then I proclaim that is what you shall do. And besides, it is time consuming and will keep you from bothering me while I take care of the important matters, mainly keeping your hideous body in tact, along with my people's." Vegeta spoke with a sense of finality. He couldn't believe that that was what was bothering Bulma. 'Women,' he thought.

Bulma didn't know whether to be angry or elated at Vegeta's 'command.' 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'I guess I got what I wanted out of him, but I can't help but think that it was out of apathy, rather than encouragement. Oh, well, mother's advice was followed, along with father's…. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."' Bulma started to laugh at her thoughts as Vegeta looked at his betroathed.

"Woman, you had better gather your senses about you before the banquet." Vegeta ordered.

Bulma came out of her trance only to ask her Prince, "What did you come in here for anyways, Vegeta?"

Vegeta began to smile viciously as he pulled her into him and covered her mouth with his own. Bulma immediately lost her train of thought and began to moan. They stood kissing for about 5 minutes, when he broke away.

"I came for a snack before the banquet." Vegeta almost chuckled as he told her.

He backed her up to the bed and laid her down. He began kissing her again, moving from her mouth down to her neck while simultaneously removing ripping her towel off of her.

Bulma immediately knew that she wasn't going to tell him no. He always was successful in seducing her, so she had just given up fighting him. She let herself sink into his embrace.

Vegeta backed up from the bed and removed his spandex training shirt and pants with a pace that Bulma thought unnatural. He threw the garments to the corner of the room and leapt on Bulma, as she giggled.

Bulma, being the tigress that she was, spun Vegeta over so that she was straddling him while _he_ lay on the bed.

"Woman, you wish to be in control?" Vegeta asked as he became even more aroused.

"Why should you always get to run this show?" She asked.

"Do your worse, woman!" Vegeta instructed.

Bulma took his hand and moved it up her side, slowly, towards her breast. She forced him to squeeze hard, then relinquish his grip. She moved his fingers up to his mouth and began sucking on the middle finger. First, she teased the tip with her tongue, then started moving it in and out of her mouth.

Vegeta tilted his head back and closed his eyes. She was driving him crazy.

Bulma could feel herself becoming very warm and moist between her legs, so she raised herself up slightly to be able to slide his member up into her.

Bulma lowered herself, very slowly, down his shaft and begin to move her hips and chest forward and backwards in a snakelike motion.

Vegeta lay there silent, with his hands on his hips and his eyes staring directly into hers.

Bulma quickened her pace, thrusting him deeper into herself, panting as she moved.

Vegeta, couldn't help it and started to moan and grunt as she took him in. It wasn't long until he let loose and finally emptied himself into her.

Bulma smirked, since usually she was the first to come. 'Didn't have as much control as he thought,' she quipped to herself.

Bulma tilted her head back and let herself go, her juices running down the length of his cock.

She raised herself off of Vegeta, then lay down beside him for a moment.

"Woman, just be sure that your laboratory time doesn't run to far into the nights." Vegeta ordered before getting dressed and leaving her room.

A/N Kind of a filler chapter, but it is necessary to build up to what I have planned. And I thru in a lemon in case it got to boring. You will be rewarded for putting up with these soft chapters, I promise!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Treachery

While Vegeta and Bulma were preparing themselves for the banquet after their tryst, another couple was also finishing a little encounter on their own.

Nappa had just finished putting his boots on as he watched Ilia re-do her hair. "So, you wanna go to the banquet with me? I don't think it would matter to anyone, and seeing as how you called me out here, I don't suppose you are going with anyone else." Nappa asked Ilia.

"Sure, I'll go with you, Nappa." Ilia stated evilly. "While I finish getting ready, why don't you make yourself a drink? Father just brought home a new bottle of wine. It's in the kitchen. Help yourself." Ilia was setting their plan into motion.

"Don't mind if I do," Nappa happily complied.

_About 2 hours later_

'Get ahold of yourself, Bulma. There is nothing to be nervous about. It is just a stupid banquet.' Bulma had for some reason been feeling a little anxious about tonight. Something didn't feel right to her, she just couldn't put her finger on it. 'Maybe I'll go help Lydia get ready for the banquet. Talking with her always makes me feel better.' Bulma thought to herself. She left her room and started walking down the corridor.

As she got closer to the Queen's chambers, Bulma still couldn't shake uneasy feeling that she had been having ever since Vegeta left her room. 'Must be pre-wedding jitters,' Bulma concluded and continued down the hall.

"Oh, Bulmaaaaaaaaa!" Ilia yelled up ahead at the blue haired young woman. "Bulma, dear, can we have a little chat before the banquet?" Ilia asked.

Bulma decided there was no harm in talking, but she made sure not to stand too close to the former future queen. "What's on your mind, Ilia?" Bulma innocently asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to say that there's no hard feelings. Vegeta obviously cares for you, so it made sense that he would choose to marry you over me. I just want you two to be happy, and would like you to know that I offer my services to you whenever you need them." Ilia stated as a figure creeped up behind Bulma..

Before Bulma could flinch, a hand came across her face covering her mouth with a cloth. Another arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her in place, giving her no choice but to breath in the substance that the cloth had been soaked in.

Bulma took in the pungent fumes before everything started getting hazy. Before she knew it, she started to slip into unconsciousness, closing her eyes and drifting into a deep slumber.

"Oh, Bulma. A true Saiyan Queen would have known not to trust a former rival. Trust me, it's better this way." Ilia chuckled as she helped her father lift Bulma. Ilia grabbed her feet as Brolly lifted her shoulders.

"That's enough, Ilia. Let's get her back to her chambers quickly." Brolly scolded her.

They began to carry the limp body back to her room when a deep, but feminine voice stopped them

"What in the blazes are _you two_ doing with Bulma?! I knew you were up to no good. Well, whatever scheme you too cooked up ends here. I won't let you take another step," the Queen spoke as she prepared a ki blast.

Brolly acted quickly, then pulled out a sharp blade from his suit and placed it at Bulma's throat. "If you so much as move, I will pierce her throat and she will die before you can even fire!" Brolly demanded.

The Queen stood, helpless, as Ilia strutted up to her. "Well, well. Looks like we'll be taking care of you sooner than we thought. I am sick of your meddlesome ways, you old crone. You were always pushing your son into bed with that little whore. I think poor judgment like that should be punished!" Ilia smirked at the Queen.

Lydia could do nothing as she watched Brolly draw one drop of blood from Bulma's throat with the blade. Before she knew it, Ilia quickly drew another blade from her gown and sliced straight thru Lydia's neck.

Lydia's head still sat on the base of her neck for 2 seconds, before sliding off and hitting the floor with a thud. Her body stayed there, motionless, before it too fell to the ground.

Ilia stood there with blood on her face, laughing at the decapitated queen. "Looks like Planet Vegeta needs a Queen who can keep her head on her shoulders," she joked before beginning to laugh manically

Brolly had grown tired of his daughter's gloating and barked at her, "Come on, Ilia! We still are not finished. Let's get this bitch back into her chambers with Nappa. Bring the knife you just killed the queen with. Leave the queen's body and head there; it will be a nice little discovery before the banquet."

The two hurriedly carried Bulma's still form back to her chambers.

_As the banquet began_

"Where is that blasted woman!?" Vegeta yelled as he sat next to his father.

"Calm yourself, Vegeta, I'm sure that she is with my wife somewhere, seeing as how they are both absent. Probably going over last minute touch ups. You should be flattered that she tries so hard to impress you, boy!" The king scolded his young offspring.

"She had better have a better excuse than that for being late!" the prince commanded.

Brolly and Ilia entered the hall, trying to seem as innocent as they possibly could.

"I suggest you get something to eat as soon as you can, child. When our little deed is discovered, I have a feeling that this whole ridiculous party will come to a very abrupt end!" Brolly said as he smiled and bowed his head towards King Vegeta.

A/N: HA HA HA HA HA! Yes I am that evil! I am ending this chapter right here. Can Lydia really be dead? What is the last part of Brolly's plan? And what role does Nappa play? Find out in my next chapters, but only if I get some more reviews. (I've become greedy)


	20. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know it's been a while since I updated, I've grown rather busy at work, but things should slow down within a week or two.

I will be writing the next chapters soon, and I will finish this story.

Worst case scenario: I have 2 weeks of vacation coming, starting 12/18, but I am sure that it will not take until then for me to be able to update.

Thanks to everyone who is keeping up with my story and sent me the wonderful reviews.

I will most likely be writing another after I finish this one.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Prince Vegeta sat at the banquet alongside his father, staring angrily at the cheerful guests. Here he was, at his own engagement party, and his fiancé was nowhere to be seen.

King Vegeta would have thought less of his son's problem, if his own wife hadn't been absent. He was starting to worry about the female pair, since he knew that both were equally excited about this gala.

"She had better have a damn good explanation for not showing up!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I've had enough of sitting here looking like a fool, I'm going to find her and let her know exactly how ANGRY I am!!!!" Prince Vegeta stood and started walking swiftly out of the banquet hall.

"I'm going with you, son. Lydia is missing as well, and I am concerned. It is not like her to be this late or absent from a social function." King Vegeta offered. He followed his son as they went searching for the now and future queen.

Brolly and Ilia looked on, both smirking because they knew the night was about to take an interesting turn.

"I almost feel sorry for the little whore when he finds her." Ilia remarked. "Well…almost!" She gleefully cheered. 'Vegeta, you will be mine and I will be Queen.' Ilia thought to herself.

The two Vegetas marched rapidly down the hall towards Bulma's chambers. The King had estimated that the Queen would most likely be with Bulma, so he decided to go with his son instead of to his own chambers. As the two marched on, a very familiar scent inflamed their senses and both concluded simultaneously as to what it was.

"_Blood!"_ The King rhetorically told Vegeta. Both quickened their running, changing their path from Bulma's room towards the direction of the offending smell.

It led them to Lydia's chambers and both had a grave sense of dread hit them like a brick.

With a shaky hand, King Vegeta opened the door to his and Lydia's suite, almost praying that he would not find his greatest fear on the other side.

Prince Vegeta had worked up a sweat and shared his father's wishes. Both entered the room together and stopped dead at the sight on the bed.

There, caked in dried blood and headless, lay the former Queen of Vegeta. Her head lay sloppily on the floor, almost as if someone had _thrown_ it there.

The King gasped before clutching his chest with his right hand. All of a sudden, he became dizzy, and it seemed that he had forgotten how to breathe. He all but hyperventilated before he finally spoke.

"My..my…my wife! Lydia, nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! What….who…..why…..?!" The king continued his rants in tears as he fell to his knees. "It can't be! She can't be gone!!!" The king shouted as he moved towards the bed.

He grabbed ahold of Lydia's body and began shaking it furiously. "Lydia, darling, wake up! Wake up, Lydia, you are late for the party. You've fallen asleep. Lydia, Lydia….why won't you wake up. Please, dearest. I need you. I can't go alone. I CAN'T go on without you, Lydia!" The King continued to cry out to his dead mate.

Prince Vegeta looked on with mixed emotions: grief, pity, concern, shock, anger. But there was one emotion that covered them all: fear!

"Father! Stop this nonsense right now! I will not watch the King of Vegeta lose his sanity in this demeaning manor. Mother is gone. Obviously, she has been murdered. And since the murderer is not here, that means that they are still free running around. Shit! I have to find Bulma!!!!!!" Vegeta's outburst was almost a realization as much as it was a declaration to his father.

The King gathered himself up, still sobbing, but self consciously followed his son towards Bulma's room.

Prince Vegeta could feel every thump of his heart. The fear that he would find Bulma in the same state that he found his mother was more than he could bear at the moment. He had thought his father weak seeing his breakdown over his mother, but as soon as he thought about Bulma lying in the same place, he was completely sure that he wouldn't do the same. It was in this moment that Prince Vegeta had realized that he was more than infatuated with his fiancé. He was in _love_ with her and damn any soul that tried to do her harm.

With his new found adrenaline pumping in the spirit of protecting his future wife, Vegeta ran with supernatural speed until his reached her room. King Vegeta caught up with him shortly after he had arrived at her door.

The two nodded to one another and opened the large, double doors, both afraid of what they would find.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared the King, or the Prince for the sight that was before them.

There, lying in Bulma's bed, was Nappa, asleep and naked. And beside him, lying with her arm draped over Nappa, with her head nuzzled in the crook of his neck, was none other than… Bulma Briefs.

A/N: duh duh duh! Uh oh, what will happen? How pissed will both the king and the prince be? Sorry the update took a long time but I promised it would be worth it. Trust me, it'


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Prince Vegeta was what you would call a very temperamental person. He was not a patient man and would fly off the handle at almost any inconvenience. The servant staff at the palace was more than afraid of the Prince. And for good reason. All had seen him extremely angry on more than one occasion. But nobody, I mean nobody, has ever seen the prince as angry as he was right now.

Vegeta stood there, staring disgustedly at the naked forms of his fiancé and _friend._ It took every ounce of control that he had to keep himself from puking there on the spot.

King Vegeta was still too far gone in his shock and grief over Lydia to be as affected by this scene as he normally would have been.

"WAKE UP, GODDAMMIT!" This was the only coherent sentence that the prince could get out, but it was effective, nonetheless.

First, Bulma began to come out of her sleep. Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds before groggily focusing on Vegeta and his father. She rubbed them, then her hand went immediately to her forehead.

"Ah, my head. It feels like I have been slammed into a wall! What happened? Where am I?" Bulma questioned, seeming confused.

Vegeta had barely heard her words as he stood still, staring at the two on the bed. If Bulma hadn't know any better, she would have sworn that she saw his eyes glow red.

After she sat up, she stretched her arms out and looked down at the bed. She shrieked as she eyed Nappa there, resting peacefully.

"What…the….FUCK?! What the HELL is he doing here? He's fucking naked! Oh my God! I'm fucking naked! What the hell? Vegeta, what's going on here?" Bulma looked to Vegeta with a flushed face and pleading eyes.

The sounds of Bulma's screaming finally woke the sleeping giant. Just like Bulma, he sat up and rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Oh, must have been too much wine." He said out loud. (he was remembering to when he drank at Ilia's)

This was all that Vegeta needed to hear. "So, that's it. Got a little tipsy and decided to consort with a guard? Here I was, worrying like an idiot that you were hurt when the reason for your tardiness was merely the fact that your _activities_ had left you exhausted!" Vegeta had emphasized the word activities with a high amount of disgust.

"Vegeta, what are you talking about? The last thing I remember was getting ready for our banquet." Bulma protested.

"Then, you decided to have a couple of drinks and jumped in the bed with Nappa!? Unacceptable, Bulma! How long has this been going on? Was it the first time? Answer me, right now!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted.

His shouting only caused Bulma's headache to worsen. Bulma sat for a minute holding her head when she finally realized what Vegeta was referring to.

"You don't think that I…that he…that we…did anything?! That's ridiculous. Vegeta, please say that you believe me!!" Bulma begged.

"As much as I would like to, Bulma, I can't. Here you are, still naked with your accomplice. It looks like you were just too damn careless. And to think, I was scared that someone had…." Vegeta was cut off by the king's exclamation.

"Blood! I smell it again. It's hers, I'm sure of it!!!!!" The king announced.

This shocked the prince. It was the first thing his father had said since his reaction over finding Lydia's body. It was then that Prince Vegeta had remembered his mother's corpse and also smelled her blood as his father had suggested.

Bulma was now more confused than ever. She was trying to grasp the whole situation while the two Vegetas searched almost frantically for the scent that they had picked up.

Their search led them to Bulma's bed, mainly, the mattress. The King was the first to reach out and lift the edge of the top layer as Bulma and Nappa still sat there, both looking totally perplexed.

There, in between the top and bottom mattresses of Bulma's bed was the object in question. It was a long knife, mostly used for gutting animals that were hunted. The appearance of the blade was bad enough, until everyone saw what it was covered with.

The knife was undoubtedly covered in blood! But not just anybody's blood. Prince Vegeta took the weapon in his hand and sniffed.

"_Mother!" _ He exclaimed. His announcement only worried Bulma further.

'Where _is_ Lydia,' she thought to herself. That was when she remembered and spoke out loud, unintentionally. "I was going to see her." That was all she got out.

Nappa watched the whole situation very curiously, and fearfully. He did not like where this was going at all. He had no idea how he ended up in the bed of the future queen, naked, and apparently atop a weapon that seemed to be covered in the current Queen's blood. 'Shit!' was all he thought to himself.

Both Vegetas collapsed to the floor, not believing everything that has happened. They both looked to each other perplexed, but both had the information dawn on them at almost the same minute.

It was undeniable with the amount of evidence that they were faced with. Both concluded that Bulma had been having an affair and had killed Queen Lydia!

"You murdering little WHORE!" King Vegeta yelled as he lunged at Bulma. He was only stopped and held by his son. "I welcomed you into my home, accepted you, aided you and _trusted_ you! _She_ trusted you. She thought you were her friend. How could you do this to her?! How could you do this to all of us?! I will see you burn for this, you BITCH!" The king finally finished his shouting.

In the middle of the King's angry words, Bulma could only understand one thing clearly. "Lydia is dead?" She asked, still bewildered.

Prince Vegeta could take it no more. "Don't try to play innocent, wench!" He hissed thru clenched teeth. "I see it. You were more evil than I gave you credit for. You wanted revenge for what we did to your planet, what better way? By killing the queen on our planet and manipulating yourself into my bed so that you could replace her. Well played, for a slut, I mean. I was even stupid enough to allow myself to have feelings for you."

Vegeta had to choke back his emotion. "Well, too bad for you. Your little game is over. And as for _you_," Vegeta pointed directly at Nappa. "You know that we don't tolerate disloyalty!"

These were the last words that Nappa heard before a ki blast hit him directly in the chest, sending him to the next dimension.

Bulma could only gasp in horror as she sat there, vulnerable, to await Vegeta's wrath. She could only think, 'what have I done to deserve this?'

Almost, as if to answer her question, Ilia and Brolly showed up at her door with plenty of palace guards in tow.

"Your majesties, we heard the shouting and thought it best to come investigate." Brolly lied.

"What's going on here?" Ilia questioned. "Why is everyone standing in Bulma's room while she is naked? Where's Queen Lydia?" Ilia enjoyed the show of grief that the king had on his face as she mentioned the former queen.

"You are actually right on time," Vegeta forced out. "Guards, take this traitorous bitch out of my site."

The guards quickly ran in and grabbed Bulma by her arms then began to drag her out.

Vegeta was thinking of ordering her death, but could not bring himself to kill the woman that he still loved. But her apparent betrayal was too much for him to handle. With that in mind, he decided her punishment there on the spot.

"Since you are so comfortable with being a whore," he began almost sobbing, "then you will spend the rest of your pathetic existence working as one. Take her to the bordello. Inform the keeper the she is to work there until she dies!" Vegeta proclaimed. He was too heartbroken to see the anguish in Bulma's eyes.

Bulma wept loudly then pleaded her innocence to Vegeta. "Vegeta, please, don't do this. I don't know what happened, but I didn't betray you. You have to believe me!!!!!" Bulma continued to scream as she was dragged further down the hall.

The two Vegetas were too caught up in their own turmoil to listen and Brolly and his daughter only smirked at their assumed victory.

A/N: I know that Vegeta's reaction was a little harsh, but he is not in the right state of mind after finding his dead mother and seemingly cheating fiancé. His rashness could only be expected, so please, don't bash me too much on that. Anyways, not all hope is lost. Please r & r. I want to see if this is the right direction before I put up the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

More Than Meets the Eye

King Vegeta sat in the royal morgue next to the table upon which his dead wife lay. He could no longer cry, no longer speak, he could only stare. He spent hours there, eyeing her body from head to toe, then back again. In his mind was only one word: 'Why?'

His grieving was interrupted by his equally gloomy son. "Father, we can't just let her lay here until she decomposes. She needs to be…..taken care of. You owe it to her to give her a proper funeral." Prince Vegeta had to force the words out.

Little had anybody known; Vegeta truly cared for his mother. She never lied to him, and even at her angriest was able to show care for him. She was a strategical genius and always looked out for the Saiyan people. He both respected and admired her, and was not ready for her untimely death.

"Has the murder been taken to her new 'home' yet?" King Vegeta almost whispered.

Vegeta answered, "She is to be taken there this afternoon after a routine physical with Bardock. We guarantee to all visitors of the bordello that the girls are 100 clean and safe. She will be no exception."

"I still think you should have ordered her death, boy. You went too easy on her. You believe that she will not try to escape or continue with her plot? Don't trust her too much, my son. Look where it got my darling Lydia." King Vegeta began to sob as he spoke the last of his words.

"I want her broken, torn, and hurt as much as possible, Father. Death is too good for her. There is no bigger disgrace here than to be demoted from queen to whore. I gave her the most fitting punishment." Vegeta told him.

"I just hope you know what you are doing, son. I fear that I may lose my capacity to rule in the near future. Even now, I can't find the desire to go on without my mate." King Vegeta lamented.

_In Bardock's Lab_

"There has to be some mistake, Father. There was no motive for her to do it. I've spoken with her on many occasions. She does not have the deceptive trait." Radditz demanded.

"I agree, Radditz. But it is not our place. Without physical evidence, we will only anger the Prince and the King further by bringing this up to them. Don't worry. If Bulma is indeed innocent, then the truth will come to the light." Bardock assured his son.

He began to get the instruments ready to perform Bulma's physical. He cringed at the thought of seeing her at her most vulnerable. He respected Bulma very much and it pained him to see her reduced to this level. He promised himself that if he could do nothing else for her, then he would make this as quick and painless as possible.

As he readied the examination table, his mind began to flood with images. They rammed thru his mind too fast for him to make sense of them, so he was finally forced to lower himself to the ground and clutch his head.

He could only make out bits and pieces of the images. First, he saw Bulma standing against Ilia in what appeared to be a battle. Bardock watched as Bulma steadied her hands to fire a ki blast. 'Impossible, she does not have that ability.'

Next, he saw Bulma, bruised and beaten, being carried by Vegeta as he was flying her to an unknown location. The clearest thing he could make out from this vision was a bandage wrapped around her right elbow. In the center of the bandage, he could see a very small red spot, as if blood had been drawn from it.

The last vision showed a purple haired child sparring with Vegeta. This is the vision that sent Bardock over the edge.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" He screamed.

Radditz rushed over to his dad. "Father, what's wrong? Are you having more visions? Are they bad?" Radditz knew of his father's plague ever since he returned from Kanassa. It was Bardock's vision that allowed the Saiyans to defeat Frieza before he was able to destroy Planet Vegeta as he had planned (yeah in my story, they stopped him, so sue me)

Bardock composed himself and spoke very clearly to his son. "When I give Bulma her physical, I will draw 2 tubes of her blood. There are a couple of questions that I need to be answered. Also, I would like to perform an autopsy on Lydia before she is buried. I need you to convince King Vegeta to let me." Bardock told his son.

_In the dungeon_

Bulma sat chained to the wall of her cell, crying. She hadn't stopped crying since that fateful night when she was brought here. She hadn't been fed, and had remained completely alone. She was sure that this was not normal treatment of prisoners, only she was made to suffer a little more.

She began to lull herself into a light sleep when the questions kept playing in her mind: 'What happened? How did Lydia die? Why didn't Vegeta believe me? He must not really love me' she kept asking herself over and over again. With the last question, she finally fell asleep, but not before hearing what sounded very much like Lydia's voice.

"Bulma, hold on. Don't give up. You are strong. You will have my strength when the time comes. He loves you." These were the faint words that Bulma heard as she drifted off to sleep. She discarded the words as a hunger induced hallucination.

A/N: Ah, maybe there is a little hope for our heroine yet. Stay tuned, kiddies. It's only going to get better. Please r & r.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Radditz stayed kneeling in front of a very depressed King Vegeta. "Sire, my father requests your permission to perform an autopsy on Queen Lydia before her burial." Radditz pleaded.

"Out of the question! There is nothing to be gained from it. We already know how the queen died, she was decapitated you idiot! Bardock can fulfill his sick scientific fetish on some low class soldier, you will leave my wife be. Her body will not be desecrated anymore than it already has!" Vegeta yelled.

"I understand your loss, your majesty. But we owe it to our queen to have the most information we can gather on her death, so as not to leave any questions. Our queen is surely a legendary ruler, so we must have more facts on her than anybody. Our intentions are pure, your highness, we mean no disrespect." Radditz offered.

King Vegeta pondered the request and wondered if it would have been something that Lydia would approve of. "I will give my consent on one condition. I want my queen to be as beautiful in death as she was in life. You will reattach her head to her body and clean her. I want her to leave this world as strong and radiant as she was when she entered. Do you understand me, Radditz?" The king asked.

Radditz nodded, and then spoke. "We would think of doing nothing different, sire. You have my word that the queen's body will be handled with the utmost care." Radditz explained then headed out of the throne room.

_In Bardock's lab_

"I'm just finishing up Bulma. I am sorry for the discomfort. But the good news is that you are in perfect health." Bardock tried to ease his patient.

"Yippee." Bulma said sarcastically. "A lot of good that will do me. I can't believe this is happening. Isn't there anything I can do, Bardock?" Bulma questioned.

"Afraid not, Bulma. I truly believe you are innocent, but without proof, the king and prince will not buy it. I do emphasize with your plight. If you want, I can give you some highly potent painkillers to keep with you. They will put you in a twilight state during your stay at the …..they should be able to offer you some comfort." Bardock couldn't even bring himself to say Bulma's sentence out loud.

"That's ok, Bardock. They can't last forever. The only thing that would offer me comfort right now is to die as quickly as possible." Bulma quietly said. In one day, she had her friend, lover, and dignity taken from her. She began to attain the same jaded attitude of these people that she had when she was first brought here.

"Fine, Bulma. I just need to take a couple of blood samples, and then I will be finished." Bardock had been delaying finishing his physical as long as he possibly could. He knew that as long as she was in there with him, she wasn't being used and abused in that wretched place.

"Just do what you have to, Bardock." Bulma said as she stuck out her right arm.

_Later that day_

After Bulma's physical, she had been taken by 2 guards to the bordello. Upon entering, she almost vomited on the spot. The building was indeed the worst she had seen since arriving on Vegeta. It was outdated, and showed no signs of any improvements made in decades.

Inside, it was very dark and noisy, filled with 3rd and 2nd class soldiers eating and drinking with women of all races draped over them. Bulma looked at the expressionless faces of these doomed girls and wondered how long it would be before she was stripped of her very soul.

The manager of the house eyed Bulma up and down, then hungrily licked his lips. "Ah, you will earn me a lot of money. Listen up sweetie. Here, you have no rights. Technically, you don't even count as a person, so forget about complaining and requests. You will be fed according to how many clients you serve a day, so don't think that you can make your stay here easier by making yourself seem unappealing. You need to serve at least 3 clients per day for one meal, got it? Once a client pays for your services, he is free to do whatever he wants to you or with you. This includes everything except killing you; however, some girls have been known to be 'accidentally' killed during the activities." He almost laughed as he told Bulma the last part.

Bulma looked at him with cold, emotionless eyes and nodded. She didn't care anymore. The best she could hope for was to be killed during her first encounter.

The manager excused the guards and took Bulma to her room to be bathed, clothed and fed.

Prince Vegeta just lay in his bed. In the past week, he had not felt like training. In fact, he had not felt like doing much of anything. He had become angrier and more introverted than he had been before Bulma arrived.

He thought about their time together. How they chased each other throughout the palace while playing their pranks. He thought about the Christmas party he surprised her with and about how she cried when he had proposed to her.

"Well, that will be the last party, I guess" he said to himself.

He thought back to his first sexual encounter with her, how he handled her in the roughest way possible and how she enjoyed every minute of it. He began to grow hard as he thought back to thrusting hard into her while she lay on the bed when he was interrupted by something he thought he had rid himself of.

"Vegetaaaaaaaa" Ilia sang. "I just came to offer you my condolences. I haven't seen you since the night your mother died and I wanted to see how you were doing." She cooed.

Vegeta sighed as he realized that her power over him was a strong as ever. He silently thanked her for bringing him out of the spell that his thoughts of Bulma had put him under.

"First of all, _Ilia_, you will not speak of our former queen so casually. She was 10,000 times as great as you could ever hope to become. You should speak of her with honor. Second of all, I am in no mood for chit chat, so just get to the point of why you are here." He ordered.

"Well, Mr. Grumpy," she teased, "since you all that _girl_ to be the slut that I always knew her to be, the council has agreed that I am to return to be the future queen. So it looks like we are to be married after all." She triumphantly spoke.

Vegeta grimaced at the thought of marrying Ilia again. He thought he had dodged that bullet. "Very well," he said nonchalantly, "I have given up on being with a mate that I enjoy. I might as well have you. I hadn't planned on being happy after this anyways." He waved her away.

Ilia practically skipped out of his bedroom. She couldn't believe how easily this was. He looked positively defeated. Now all we have to do is get rid of the old man, and then I will be the only competent ruler of Vegeta!' she thought to herself.

A/N: Has Ilia really won? And what will Lydia's autopsy reveal? These questions and more will be answered in the following chapters. Please keep reading.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Darkest Hour

It was the day after Bulma had been taken to the whorehouse. The entire palace was in a state of grief. Everybody missed the former and future queens. Prince Vegeta had been making everybody miserable with his anger and hostility. And King Vegeta seemed to dive into a deeper vegetative (no pun intended) state as each day passed.

Bardock stood in his lab over the body of the former queen. It took a lot of courage for him to be able to even look at her headless body. He checked her blood for poisons and other abnormalities. All in all, everything seemed to be in order and decapitation was indeed the cause of death. Bardock let out a sigh in defeat. He was sure that he would find something here to prove Bulma's innocence. He was just about to stitch Lydia's chest together when he felt a horrible, blinding pain.

He clutched his chest with his hand and felt his heart beating so fast that it felt like it would explode. And almost as quickly as the pain had come on, it left him and he felt completely normal.

"That was no coincidence, I'm sure!" Bardock shouted to himself. He took a sample of the blood from Lydia's heart and tested it to see how long it had clotted for. 'I don't know why, but something tells me the time of death is important.' Bardock thought to himself.

On the other side of the lab, Radditz was running the diagnostic on Bulma's blood samples that Bardock had taken. He had just finished the tests that his father had asked him to perform. He was growing more and more excited, because if his father's hunch had been correct, the results would mean great changes for everybody.

He carried the samples and the tests to his father so that he could process them.

Bardock had just finished taking the sample of blood from Lydia's heart and was in the process of sewing her corpse back together. "Radditz, I should be able to get the results from all three tests in about 1 hour. If I'm right, they will be exactly what we need to get Bulma out of that hellhole. I only hope that she can make it thru the night. Now, help me prepare the queen's body." He told his son.

Prince Vegeta could no longer take it. He thought that he could move on without Bulma, but he was still in need of some closure. "Maybe I should have just killed the bitch." He spoke to himself. At any rate, he knew he would get no sleep until he saw her for one final confrontation. He would go tonight. Little did he know that he was being spied on by a very unwelcome presence.

_At the bordello_

Bulma lay on the bed that was in her assigned room. She had not eaten in three days as she had refused to come out and greet any potential clients. She had thought that she would just get it over with and accept her new life, but she just couldn't do it.

A knock on her door made her sit up on the bed. The bordello manager strutted into her room with a very angry smirk on his face.

"So, it looks like you don't care if you eat or not. No matter, you will work, whether you like it or not. And your little trick of avoiding customers has failed you. It seems one has requested you personally. You must have made quite an impression on him during your stay at the palace. He was very eager to purchase your services. He even offered me double!" The manager exclaimed.

Bulma wondered who the mystery buyer could be. She didn't think that she had angered anybody at the palace enough to be able to use her in such a fashion. Her thoughts were interrupted when none other than Turles marched in her room.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone," the manager happily stated as he shut the door behind him.

"Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen. You thought that I would forget how you made me appear to be a fool in front of the king." Turles taunted her. "I'm going to make you pay for that, you little bitch. Oh yes, I remember how you stuck your tongue out at me. Well, you don't even want to think about all of the crazy things I will make you do with that tonight. And you had better behave. The manager informed me that you bring in no revenue, so if something were to 'happen' to you, it would be no skin off of his back." Turles continued to rant to Bulma.

Bulma wanted to cry. But she would not give him that satisfaction. Now, more than ever, though, she wished that she had accepted the pain pills that Bardock had offered her.

Turles walked over to her bed and smacked her hard across the face. Bulma's neck almost snapped from the force.

"Yes, little one, it's going to be a long night." He bragged as he pulled her up by her hair.

He jerked her around so that her back was facing him and kicked her down on the floor. When she tried to lift herself up on her hands, he kicked her in her stomach. The blow caused her to fall over onto her hands and knees.

"Much better. I like my meat tenderized." He whispered in her ear as he ripped off the skirt that she had been dressed in.

He lifted her up so that she was bending over the bed with her backside facing him. He moved her legs apart with his leg and tore off her very flimsy panties.

Bulma closed her eyes and tried to picture herself back home with her father going over test results. She wanted to be in a happier place, if not physically, then mentally. She balled her fists as she prepared for the intrustion on her body.

Bulma thought that she was about to feel Turles ram himself into her, but instead, she felt a void where Turles had been. She hesitantly looked behind her and saw a pile of ashes on the floor by her feet and in the doorway she saw a very pissed Vegeta.

A/N: Oh, I'm evil for ending it there. What will Vegeta say to Bulma and why did he just appear to save her? Find out next time. Please r & r!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Regrets

Bulma backed up to the bed and sat down, never taking her eyes off of Vegeta. She had a million emotions running thru her all at once: fear, anger, resentment, relief, dread, etc. She just stared helplessly as Vegeta regained his composure and bore into her with his onyx eyes.

"Why did you save me if it was your idea to send me to this place?" Of the plethora of questions she wanted to ask, that was the one that she was able to get out.

"I didn't save you. We have unfinished business between us and that low level was in my way." Vegeta lied. In truth, seeing another man with his hands all over her, being so rough with her, sent him into a blind fury so much that he reacted purely on instinct.

"I see." Bulma sadly said. She had a small hope that Vegeta had regretted his actions and had come to rescue her, but those hopes were just dashed.

"How long, Bulma?" Vegeta demanded.

"How long what?" She answered.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME. I WANT ANSWERS AND SO HELP ME YOU WILL TELL ME THE TRUTH OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MORE OF A LIVING HELL THAN IT ALREADY IS! NOW, WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER????" He screamed.

Bulma could see that he was shaking and realized that he probably never lost control like this. This Vegeta, was not the same man that loved her. She couldn't believe that he denied her honesty and was so quick to believe the worst about her. Now, she just wanted to end her life as quickly as possible, but she wasn't going to do it just sitting around. She got up off of the bed and began to march confidently to her former fiancé.

"You want the truth? Really? Every time I try to give it to you, you just spit it back in my face. Let me tell you something you son of a bitch. I don't know what the fuck happened! I was getting ready for OUR engagement banquet, decided to go visit Lydia, and the next thing I remember I was waking up next to a naked Nappa without my clothes with you accusing me of things that I hadn't even known had happened. I thought you loved me you asshole! You are supposed to stand by the person you love, not toss them aside when things look bad! You are a sorry prick and I am sorry I ever met you. And I know that you will probably kill me, but not before you know this:"

Bulma took a deep breath to deliver her final blow. "I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME? I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR BETRAYING ME AND TOSSING ME HERE AND SEEING YOU DIE WOULD BRING ME GREAT PLEASURE. I WOULD LOVE TO DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE YOU COWARD AND I ONLY HOPE THAT HELL HAS THE APPROPRIATE PUNISHMENTS FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bulma was practically spastic and uncontrollably sobbing as she spat out her last retort.

Vegeta was dumbfounded. First of all, nobody ever, and I mean, ever, spoke to him with such spite. Second of all, he felt a million daggers tear thru his heart as the woman he loved put every ounce of her being into telling him that he was now her worst enemy. He had all he could take.

"Oh, you will die for that bitch! I will see to it. And just to let you know, I DID love you. More than anyone I have ever known and I was prepared to give you everything. But you gave it up with your deceitful ways. I swear I am going to kill you in the most painful way possible!"

With that, Vegeta backhanded Bulma so bad that she flew backwards and hit the wall. She lay as a crumpled mess on the floor until Vegeta stomped over to her and pulled her up by her hair. He then proceeded to punch her in the face and push her back down onto her hands and knees.

He kicked her from behind, causing her to collapse on the ground again and spat on her. "Get up, you weak pathetic fool. We are far from done!" He growled at her.

She just lay there, so he pulled her up by her neck and was preparing to smack her in the face again when he caught them: her eyes. Her beautiful sapphire eyes that once looked upon him with hope and adoration.

Now, they were filled with despair and hurt. And one other thing, desperation. As he continued to stare into her eyes, he saw them well up with tears and again, flashed back to the proposal.

_Bulma stood silent for what seemed like an eternity. She looked down at Vegeta and announced her answer. "Prince Vegeta. Upon seeing this Christmas surprise this morning, I felt the happiest that I have ever felt in my whole life…. Until now. Nothing would be bring me greater joy than to be your wife" she looked at the crowd, then added "and queen!"_

Vegeta just stood for a second, still holding onto Bulma. What went thru his mind just hit him like a brick in the face. Something about her eyes, it was there. She was innocent and he could see it as clear as day.

At that moment, Vegeta became like a lifeless doll. He released Bulma and fell to the ground.

"What have I done?" He whispered.

Bulma was bewildered, but not to far gone to answer him. In a shaky, beaten voice, she replied, "well, you basically just beat the living shit out of me. You once promised to protect me and now you have beaten me within an inch of my life. If I didn't think you were a monster before, you have just made me a full believer." She angrily hissed, then turned her back on him.

"Bulma….I…I'm….I should have believed you. I'm sorry. I don't expect your forgiveness, but, I want to take you out of here immediately!" He pleaded.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you, there, get me out of here this instant!" She ordered.

Vegeta carefully scooped her up in his arms, eyeing the blood and bruises that he left on her body. It was all he could do not to vomit. He stood holding her at the window and took off into the air, grateful to feel her warmth again.

'I will make this up to you, I swear it. I will not lose you, even though I deserve to' he thought to himself as he flew her off to a safer place.

A/N: Mean old Vegeta! Will Bulma forgive him? And what's going to happen now? Who was spying on Vegeta when he left? Answers coming soon. Please r & r.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bulma awoke with a headache, something that seemed to be happening to her a lot lately. She noted her surroundings and deduced that she was no longer in the bordello. Then, in an instant, all of her memories came flooding back to her. She remembered that Vegeta had just finished pulverizing her, and then flew her out of the whorehouse. The most logical place, then, that she was in was his room.

She sat up on the huge, king sized bed, and stifled a giggle as she remembered back to when he caught her in her 'do it yourself' activities here. "That's kind of what started it all," she sighed.

"I had wanted you to continue, but you jumped up and ran out, leaving me unsatisfied," said a voice from the darkness.

Vegeta stepped up to the bed, wearing nothing but his blue training gi. His face looked like he had aged about 25 years. Bulma could tell by his eyes that he hadn't slept for days.

"It wasn't meant for you to see, I thought it was private," was all she could reply.

"Bulma, I want us to go back to the way we were." Vegeta blurted out.

"What makes you think that we can? You betrayed my trust, Vegeta. That is supposed to be the foundation of a good marriage, not the liability. You've treated me as if I was just a toy that you could throw away when you thought it was broken. And what's worse: you didn't trust _me_. If you truly loved me, you would have believed me the second I told you that I was innocent. You would have fought for me Vegeta, I needed you to fight for me. Instead, you abandoned me. You ABANDONED me when I needed you the most, Vegeta! How could you do that?!!! How!??? I felt like you killed my soul you bastard."

Bulma continued into her hysterics. "I hate you; I swear to God I hate you!!!!!!" She started to pound her fists on his chest while he merely looked at her. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, oh God, Vegeta I love you!!!! Why did you do that to me? I only loved you and you punished me for it!" Bulma began weeping.

Vegeta did the only thing that he could think of at that moment. He took her into his arms and held onto her for dear life.

"I did it because I was a fool. I was hurt, and grief stricken, and scared and I had never felt that way before. You are right. I betrayed your trust when you needed me the most and I don't deserve to hold you the way that I am now, yet I still am. Bulma, listen to me when I tell you that the guilt that I feel right now will never end, it will never lessen or subside, it will be with me until my dying day. I promise you that I will spend the rest of our lives showing you how much you mean to me and how truly sorry I am for what I have put you through. I will let you have any attack on me that you wish and might think would do me harm. I will give you anything, including my very life right now if you ask for it, just please, stay with me. Love me again. Be my queen!" Vegeta begged. He knew that he did not deserve to be forgiven, but he was useless when he looked into her eyes.

Bulma just sat, confused, angry, hurt, and merely said, "I will need some time." Then she turned around and held herself with her own arms.

Vegeta sighed and was at least relieved that she did not say no. At that moment, his scouter began to beep very urgently.

"I'm busy right now! This had better be Goddamned important!" He shouted into the receiver.

"It just may be the most important thing for you today, sire." Bardock answered back. "I need for you to come to the lab ASAP!"

Vegeta was intrigued. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Bardock had just given him an order. This fueled his desire to see what the scientist had for him.

"Will you come with me?" He held his hand out to Bulma.

She agreed, mostly because she wanted to show Bardock that she was safe. She knew that he regretted her going to that awful place.

_In another wing of the palace_

"Are you sure, Ilia?" Brolly asked his whining daughter.

"I'm sure, father. He was going to see _her_. No matter what I do, I can't seem to get rid of her and the threat she poses to me. And I'm afraid that if he spends too much time with her, he will believe her when she tells him the truth, and I don't have to tell you what that would mean for us!" She groaned.

"Perhaps I should pay a visit to the bordello and take care of that little inconvenience myself," Brolly pondered.

"Just hurry up and do something, father. I don't want her to ruin things for me, _again_!" Ilia yelled.

Brolly left their chambers and began walking down the hall to leave the palace when he saw Vegeta going very swiftly towards the direction of the science wing with a badly beaten Bulma in tow.

'This can't be good,' he thought to himself. The pair just walked straight past him without even giving him a glance, so he concluded that at least his part in the framing had not been revealed.

'I'll just follow them and see what they are up to,' he said to himself. He suppressed his power level and began to sneakily tail the pair that were heading to Bardock's lab.

A/N: Something is about to come to a head. Keep reading the end is approaching. And as always, please review. I love the ones that I have so far.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Results are In

Vegeta arrived with Bulma in Bardock's lab, where the scientist was waiting very expectantly.

Bardock took one look at Bulma and gasped. "What happened, child?" He asked, more like demanded.

"I happened," Vegeta admitted.

Bardock looked at him with disgust, but Vegeta dismissed it, since he felt he deserved it.

"I just hope it isn't too late," Bardock spoke up.

"Too late for what," Bulma asked.

"All your questions will be answered in due time, Bulma, but first, let me get you to a regeneration tank. Your injuries are serious and we can heal them in no time." Bardock ushered Bulma over to the large dome-like apparatus and urged her inside. Once the top closed, the container filled with a green liquid over Bulma, who was protected by a face mask.

Vegeta could only look at her with guilt and worry.

"I don't care if you are my prince, or if you feel like killing me," Bardock started, "if you hope to be a great king, you will need to learn to think before you act. You could have killed her and after you hear what I will tell you, you will realize that that would have been one of the worst mistakes of your life." He scolded the young prince.

"Enough Bardock, I have already realized my folly and I will atone for it on my own. I don't need a lecture from you of all people." Vegeta spat.

"Well, before I tell you what you need to know, I will need a blood sample from you." He told the prince.

"What for, third class?" Vegeta questioned him.

"You're just going to have to trust me, your highness. I only have Bulma's welfare in mind right now, so if you care at all about her well being, then you will do as I say." He answered. Bardock was indeed angry with Vegeta for hurting Bulma, especially since now he knew that she deserved none of it.

"Very well then, but be quick about it." Vegeta said.

Just then, Radditz came into the room with a collection tube and a needle. Vegeta's blood was collected and Radditz rushed it over to the testing station.

The three waited in silence for a half hour until they heard a loud beep and the water in Bulma's tank started to drain.

"Already done? She is stronger than I gave her credit for," Bardock spoke.

Vegeta nodded in agreement. As the top of the chamber made a 'whoosh' noise, it opened and Bulma weakly stepped out, bruise free.

"Amazing," Bardock stated, "she looks like her old self again!"

Bulma adjusted her eyes to the light and noticed how she physically felt better now than she had in a long time.

"Thank you, Bardock." Bulma emphasized Bardock to show her anger at Vegeta for giving her a reason for the regeneration tank in the first place.

Vegeta was about to speak up when Radditz came to the trio with papers in hand.

"Here are the results, father." He remarked.

Bardock looked at them all carefully, smiling after he finished with each page and placed the papers face down on his lap.

"Well, are you two ready to hear the truth?" He asked the couple.

Meanwhile, Brolly was standing outside the lab, listening to every word.

'This isn't good,' he thought to himself.

He put his ear closer to the door so that he wouldn't miss what he was sure Bardock was going to tell them.

A/N: Sorry to cut this chapter short, but it seemed to be the perfect place to end it.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Truth

Bardock stood in front of the waiting duo and began to speak. "Before I start, I must have no interruptions, understand?" Both nodded in agreement.

"Very well. During Bulma's physical for her _sentence_," Bardock looked at Vegeta with a hateful eye, "we collected two samples of blood from her. The first sample was tested for any toxins or abnormalities. We found trace amounts of Syptis serum in her blood. The tests will show that the substance entered her blood stream at approximately 6:43 pm on the evening of your engagement banquet." He paused before going into deeper detail.

"Bulma, Syptis serum is a very potent nerve agent from our planet that renders the subject unconscious the moment it is ingested into the blood stream. In other words, as of 6:43pm you were just short of legally dead."

This thought scared Bulma. She hadn't known that she was in that kind of danger. She remembered something smelling very badly coming into contact with her nose that evening, but her memory was cloudy, so she chose not to speak up just yet.

Bardock continued. "We also took a blood sample from the Queen's heart." Bardock's voice contained a hidden amount of mourning. "The clotting shows that her heart stopped beating at 6:47pm, the moment that her," Bardock cleared his throat, "head left her body."

Vegeta began to get angry at Bardock for speaking so coldly about his mother's demise, but Radditz waved his hand to the prince to show that his father's tone was necessary to explain the events.

"So, you two, the Queen died 4 minutes after Bulma was obviously drugged. Bulma is not the murderer."

Bulma and Vegeta weren't as impressed as Bardock had thought they would be, but only because they both already knew that Bulma was innocent.

Bardock, a little annoyed that his genious was not received as greatly as he had expected, decided to go on.

"The fact that Bulma was drugged makes me suspect foul play. Think about it, Vegeta. She was in Nappa's bed, but still under the influence of the serum. And the knife with Lydia's blood was in her room. If Bulma didn't kill Lydia, then that means the knife was placed there by someone else, hoping to frame Bulma." Bardock instructed.

"Perhaps Nappa," Radditz offered.

"I don't think so. He had no ill will against the royal family and was always respectful of my mother. Besides, he knew that consorting with my fiancé would lead to his death. He was dumb, but not suicidal." Vegeta retorted. "Nappa must have been a pawn as well," Vegeta spoke, feeling guilty for executing an innocent man.

"So, who would want to frame me?" Bulma questioned.

"I am sure that we will find that out eventually, dear, but first, there is more that you both need to hear." Bardock answered her.

This was what he was waiting for. Vegeta grew suspicious at the gleam in his eye as he looked at the young couple. His expression changed from serious to elated.

"On a hunch, I tested the second sample that we took from Bulma for something else, and turns out, I was right. Bulma, you are going to be a mother!" Bardock happily told the blue haired woman.

Bulma's mouth dropped open. She hadn't even thought of that. But it fit. She and Vegeta were going at it like rabbits up until he had her banished a week ago. It was very possible and apparently true.

"And just in case Vegeta doubted your loyalty or the paternity of the child," Bardock sneered at Vegeta, "we tested the sample that we just took from him. He is indeed the child's father, but I'm sure you two already knew that!" Bardock finished.

Vegeta stood silent. Bulma was pregnant. He was going to be a father. And he didn't even know if the mother would ever speak to him again. Then it dawned on him and his face became as pale as a corpse.

"I beat her. I beat her as hard as she could take it. I've killed my child, OUR child! What have I done?!!!" He yelled.

"Well, lucky for you, that somebody in this palace does think ahead, your _highness_" Bardock spoke sarcastically. "Bulma's trip in the regeneration tank likely healed the child of any damages. Plus, being that it was half Saiyan, I'm sure it's strength played a large role in its survival. But just to be sure, I would like to now give Bulma a sonogram.

Both agreed, and Bulma lay down on the table as everybody moved away from her, except for Bardock.

Bardock lifted her shirt and rubbed the cool jelly on her tummy. Bulma quivered under the touch of his hand and started to giggle. This noise ignited something in Vegeta: relief. He thought he would never hear that sound again, and now that he had, it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

After Bardock moved the scope over Bulma's stomach, he could see images of the fetus on the monitor on the adjoining table. The heartbeat was strong and the baby seemed to be in perfect health.

"We weren't too late. Well, Bulma, you may not believe me, but you are very lucky." Bardock gently spoke to her.

Bulma lay back and closed her eyes. Everything was changing so quickly. She was going to be a mother. Just yesterday, she was an outcast whore, and now she was pregnant with the future prince or princess of this planet.

She didn't know if she could fully forgive Vegeta for what he had done, but she knew her baby would have a stronger chance at happiness if she tried.

A/N: Ok, ok, everything is cleared up. Just a couple of things out in the open. King Vegeta doesn't know the truth and what are Brolly and Ilia up to?

Next chapter is the powerful ending, trust me you're going to love it! Please r & r.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A voice from the past

"There can be no mistakes, do you understand, Ilia?" Brolly demanded of his nervous offspring.

"Stop talking to me like I am still a child, _father_! It's not like your plan is really that complicated. I just hope we can take care of that old fool before any of this gets public to the Saiyan people." Ilia argued with her father.

"Just remember, if we don't do this the right way, everything that we have plotted and worked for will blow up in our faces, quite literally, I suspect." Brolly told Ilia.

"Well, then why are we wasting time? Let's get it over with already. As soon as we do, the sooner I will be queen!" Ilia cheered.

The two headed off swiftly to throne room.

_In Bulma's former chambers_

Bulma sat on her bed clutching a pillow to her body. Everything seemed to be rocketing out of control, and she was just trying to get a grasp on her situation.

'Pregnant!' No matter how many times she said it and told herself, she still couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. And with the child of a man who just one day ago wanted her to suffer more than anybody he knew.

'He realized his mistake.' She thought to herself. 'But he should have believed me from the beginning. He didn't trust me, and now I don't know if I can trust him.' She went over the facts again and again in her head.

Bulma opened the dresser beside her bed and took out the object that she had safely kept there since she received it. The tiara that Lydia gave her as a Christmas gift. As soon as Bulma held it in her hands, she began to sob.

"Oh Lydia, I don't know what I should do. What should I believe? Vegeta betrayed me. How can I forgive him? He wanted to destroy my life. I wish you were here."

As Bulma wept, she lay down on the bed in the fetal position, still holding the tiara. Her eyes began to close and she fell into a not so deep sleep.

Bulma awoke in the kitchen of Capsule Corp. She blinked twice, trying to decide if she was dreaming or if planet Vegeta had just been a dream.

As always, her mother was standing in front of the stove, cooking what appeared to be a meal for two, but Bulma could not find her father anywhere.

"Mom, who are you cooking for?" Bulma asked.

"Oh dear, you've finally woken up. I'm making lunch for me and my new friend. You should know her, honey." Bulma's mother told her.

Bulma looked around until she saw Lydia come thru the entrance to the kitchen, looking as beautiful and strong as the first day she saw her.

Bulma all but fainted when she saw her friend who she presumed to be dead.

"Lydia?" Bulma managed to softly ask.

"Don't panic yourself, girl. This is the afterlife. The Gods asked me where I would like to temporarily stay until my darling husband comes to join me. I thought of no place better than here with the woman who turned you into the wonderful lady that I consider a dear friend." Lydia explained.

"Am I dead?" Bulma fearfully asked.

"Don't be so easy to give up, child. You were sleeping when holding my tiara?" Lydia asked.

Bulma nodded.

"Then you were allowed to come visit me. But that's a conversation that you and I will have in the very near future. I have been watching you, child. You were strong to survive what you were put through. But you are also confused. Bulma, I can't tell you whether or not you should stay with Vegeta, or if you should even forgive him. That is a choice that only you can make. I can only tell you that he honestly loves you, and if I know my son, he will spend the rest of his days atoning for the wrong that he's done to you." Lydia said to Bulma.

Bulma's mother spoke up. "Oh dear, you've already had your first quarrel. Brings back memories. Dear, every relationship has its ups and downs. Everybody makes mistakes. From what Ms. Lydia has been telling me, you are the first sort of relationship that Vegeta has voluntarily entered into, so it only makes sense that his mistakes be greater than normal. Do you remember my rose garden, dear?" She asked.

Bulma nodded. "Yes, you used to have the most beautiful roses in the city."

"Do you remember that you used to get mad when I wouldn't put up any sort of protection during the colder months?" Bulma's mother continued her inquisition.

Bulma again nodded.

"Because, dear, roses are so much like love that they are symbolic for relationships. In the winter, only the strongest survive. That is why my rose garden always appears to be perfect. You see?" Bulma's mother explained.

Bulma knew what her mother was telling her. "Thanks mom."

Lydia spoke up. "Bulma, before we send you back, there's something we need to discuss. Whatever your decision regarding my son, I am going to need a favor from you. I need you to be strong. I'm positive that my husband will be coming to join me soon. I need him here Bulma, so as much as it will pain you to see him go, I need you to let it happen. He will be better here; he doesn't even have a desire to move on." Lydia placed her hand on Bulma's stomach.

"So, looks like I will be having a grandchild, after all. I can feel him Bulma. He has your warmth. Aside from the power, I would say that he takes more after you than Vegeta. The child is special, Bulma, please don't waste this. You will be seeing me again in the near future, so keep that tiara close by, ok?" Lydia instructed.

"I will Lydia. I've missed you and it was so good to see you again. And mom, I'm so sorry for what happened. I miss you also and I love you very much. If you see dad, please tell him the same for me." Bulma asked.

"He already knows, dear. Now go. And do listen to Lydia, dear. Don't let all of our deaths be in vain. As long as you live a happy life, then I will remain at peace." Her mother kissed her forehead.

As soon as Bulma felt her mother's lips on her skin, she opened her eyes to see Vegeta standing over her, doing the same as her mother.

He backed away slightly, a little embarrassed. "I don't know when or if you will let me kiss you again. You looked like an angel sleeping, I couldn't help it. Bulma, I---"

Vegeta was cut off by Bulma pulling him towards her in a deep embrace. "I know you're sorry Vegeta. It just isn't that easy. We have a lot of work ahead of us to get past this, but I'm willing to do it together. Besides, we need to put it behind us for the sake of our child." Bulma said as she let him go and rubbed her stomach.

If Bulma didn't know any better, she would have sworn that she saw a tear fall from Vegeta's eye.

He spoke so softly that she almost thought she imagined it. "Thank you."

A/N: Oh, no, no, no. That is not the end. I know I said the next chapter would be the last, but I have too much to put into one chapter. (I'm a little stinker) Anyways, this may seem like boring filler, but it was a necessary evil, so don't be too hard on me.

It's going to get good. Be prepared.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Showdown

Bulma, Vegeta, Radditz and Bardock were heading towards the throne room to see King Vegeta. Bardock and Radditz carried the results of their testing with them. The four of them intended to show the King the truth, hoping that it would bring him some kind of peace. Everybody needs closure.

Vegeta was the first to go in. He opened the huge double doors and started marching to his father sitting at the throne. The other three followed close behind.

The man sitting on the throne was not the King Vegeta that everybody knew. This man was broken, hurt and _old_. His hair was turning a fainter color and his face was very pale. He sat, slumped over instead of straight and confident.

It hurt Prince Vegeta to see his father this way and it was then that he realized what his father had tried to previously explain to him.

_Flashback_

"When choosing a mate, remember, what is best for a King's people sometimes is what's best for the King." "You are speaking in riddles again old man." The Prince was tiring of his father's ambiguity. "I mean, oh smart-assed fruit of my loins, that the happier a King, the more effective a ruler he will be. Only think of your desires for a mate and less the population's approval."

Prince Vegeta could see it clear as day. It was his father's love for Lydia that kept him strong. His desire to make her happy that fueled his decisions. His need to protect her gave him the need to protect all of his people. And now, that Lydia was gone, his purpose was gone with her. He was dying.

The Prince and the King had a rocky relationship, but damn it, Prince Vegeta did love that old bastard. He respected him, and admired him. He fought with him so that his father would see him worthy.

Prince Vegeta looked to Bulma and thought to himself, 'I'm done waiting until someone's gone to realize what they meant to me. I promise you woman, you will know how important you are to me, so that when the time comes for us to pass on, we will not have to make amends.'

All four knelt in front of the throne. No matter his state, Vegeta was still their king and he still deserved their respect.

Prince Vegeta spoke up. "Father, I have some news regarding mother's demise. Bulma is----"

He was cut off by his father. "Innocent. I know. I spoke with Lydia in my dreams. She was so beautiful. Her head was on her body and she looked like a Goddess. She told me that she will see me soon and not to discount the family that I have here." The king explained as if he were in a trance. He motioned for Bulma to come up to him.

She walked slowly to the throne.

"Child, I beg your forgiveness for my transgressions against you. I should have known that Lydia wouldn't have been fool enough to befriend someone unworthy. She knew that you would make a great queen and I think the same. Please take care of my son and grandson." King Vegeta spoke as if he were on his deathbed.

"Not to sound cold, but did Queen Lydia tell you who killed her?" Bardock spoke up.

"No need to bother her royal _deadness_ with trivial information like that. I'll tell you myself." Ilia interrupted them.

Vegeta clenched his teeth at Ilia's obvious show of disrespect for his mother.

"Her blood felt so warm as it splattered me when I severed her head." Ilia proudly admitted. Brolly kept an eye on the king and the rest of the group.

Ilia swayed her hips as she walked up to Bulma. "You were just more trouble than you were worth, bitch. All you had to do was stay put in the whorehouse, but no, you always want to cause me trouble. Now, because of your selfishness, all of these people have to die, including Prince Vegeta."

"Whore!!!! You presume to be able to kill us. You may have gotten to my mother with your deceitful ways, but we will not be taken so easily. You and your scheming father will die today!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh, I think not. You see, my young prince, there's something that you don't know about my bloodline. For generations, the stories have been passed down about the legendary Super Saiyan. Well, behold!" Brolly proclaimed.

With that, the whole group could feel him power up. The ground began to shake and Bulma fell to the ground. Within 10 seconds, a burst of light erupted around Brolly and his hair turned into golden fire. His eyes became teal and his muscles grew to three times their normal size.

"_You_ are the legendary Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked bewildered.

"Titles aren't everything, _your highness_." Brolly stated with sarcasm. "But they do help. With the Queen dead, King Vegeta is the solitary ruler of the planet. If something should happen to him," He pointed a finger towards the king, "then the crown goes to the Prince."

Brolly fired the blast, but it was too fast for Vegeta or the other two Saiyans to block. It was so powerful that everyone was thrown against the wall, Bulma included. Bulma could hear everyone shouting in disbelief over the King's death before unconsciousness overtook her. 

"Now, if anything happens to our dear Prince," Brolly continued, "then the crown goes to his mate and heir. But our Prince had yet to be mated, and because of his own decree, Bulma's status as his betrothed has been removed. But I supposed that after I take care of Vegeta here, I should tie up any potential _loose ends_" Brolly threatened.

Ilia interrupted. "Since the council has renamed me as the chosen mate for Vegeta, then once he is dead, I will become queen of the planet. It's all very simple." She taunted.

"So you see, fools, it is very important for us that you all die today!" Brolly said as he began to again power up. "Now, who wants to go first?" He teased.

Vegeta, Bardock, and Radditz all assumed a fighting stance. Although they knew with Brolly's power that they were outclassed, they weren't going down without a fight.

Vegeta was the first to launch an assault. He fired 4 ki blasts in a row at Brolly and flew to punch him in the stomach. The hit did no damage to the Super Saiyan and the blasts had a minimal effect.

Next Bardock and Radditz teamed up and fired a combined blast, but Brolly was able to deflect it easily.

Ilia shrieked with delight at her father's victory. "I'm so sorry things didn't work out between us, Vegeta. I told you that I wouldn't let you find happiness with any other woman but me!" She shouted.

That was the last straw. Vegeta took a second from the fight and fired a blast straight at Ilia's heart. It was unexpected and sent Ilia flying to the ground with a burning hole in her chest.

"Now, that I've avenged my mother, time for dear old dad," Vegeta said triumphantly.

The four continued their fight to the death.

Bulma awoke in the throne room, but it was empty. Out of nowhere, Lydia manifested herself.

"Bulma, dear, I told you I would be talking with you soon. Now that Vegeta has come to join me, I left your mother to spend eternity with your father. They said to tell you they loved you very much and they are proud of everything you've done and will do." Lydia said to her.

"Lydia, Vegeta's in trouble. I'm scared that Brolly is going to kill him and Bardock and Radditz." Bulma told her.

"He will, Bulma. Even together, the three of them are just not strong enough to fight him. Now, do you want to win this fight?" Lydia asked.

"Me? What could I do? I can't ever hope to have that much power!" Bulma yelled.

"Well, not without a little help, child." Lydia began. "There's more to that tiara than I initially told you. It has been passed down for over 50 generations to each queen of Vegeta. It can only belong to the queen of Vegeta, dear." Lydia told her.

Bulma held up the tiara to see that the diamond in the middle was glowing.

"That's not for decoration, Bulma." Lydia explained.

Just then, another woman appeared before Lydia.

"Bulma, I would like you to meet King Vegeta's mother, Diana." Lydia introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman that finally touched my grandson's heart. I swear, I thought that the royal lineage was going to die with him!" The older woman jested.

As she finished speaking, many, I mean many, other women began to manifest behind them. All were very beautiful, very confident. They all stood tall and had a smile on their face.

"I don't understand." Bulma admitted.

Lydia explained. "That tiara, Bulma. It has powers. When the queen of Vegeta dies, her spirit and power is transferred into the diamond in the middle of the tiara. Bulma, you hold in your hands 50 generations worth of, well, for lack of a better term, Superbitch!" Lydia began to chuckle and the rest of the women seemed to agree.

Lydia continued. "When you wear the tiara, Bulma, you will have all of us with you and also our powers. You know the saying: behind every good man is a good woman. Well, this tiara takes that to the next step. Vegeta, Bardock, and Radditz can't beat Brolly. But you, along with our help, will be able to. You just need to be strong, Bulma!"

Bulma stood amazed. Never had she had so much resting on her shoulders.

"Now, you have to hurry back, dear. They won't last much longer against him. We are all counting on you. Now, go kick some blondie ass!" Lydia cheered her.

Bulma woke up, but this time, no headache. She watched as the fight continued.

Brolly seemed to be playing with the other three Saiyans as he fired blast after blast and laughed as they tried with all of their might to dodge it.

Bulma held up her tiara. "I hope this works and that I wasn't just hallucinating." She said to herself.

With shaking hands, Bulma slowly placed the tiara on the top of her head. The diamond started to glow and Bulma could immediately feel the surge of power rush through her.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed.

Nobody was paying attention to her; they were too wrapped up in the battle. Bulma looked at the dead King Vegeta and remembered Lydia. She then rubbed her stomach.

"I'm ready Lydia. Please help me." She pleaded.

"ENOUGH!" Bulma shouted to stop the fight.

Everybody turned to look at her and could tell something was different about her. Her ki was spiked incredibly high and the power crackled in a blue aura around her. Her eyes had a fire in them that seemed strong enough to destroy the world.

Vegeta was amazed when he looked at Bulma. He could almost see Lydia standing behind her. "Bulma," he started.

Bulma began. "Brolly! You and your daughter have committed crimes against the Saiyan race with your treason and ambitious ways. For that, I sentence you to death!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh really, and just how do you plan on carrying out that sentence, bitch?!" Brolly teased. "Go on, I'll even give you one shot for free" He taunted her. To him, Bulma would be no match, and he needed to dispose of her anyways. It was also good revenge for Vegeta to see her die as he had to watch Ilia die.

"With pleasure," Bulma smirked. She held her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes. 'Here goes' she thought to herself. She felt the energy forming inside of her and begin to localize in front of her hands into a tiny ki blast.

"What are you going to do with that, huh? Kill a fly?" Brolly laughed.

Bulma ignored him and continued to focus her energy. All of a sudden she felt very warm and also sensed Lydia's presence. She could swear she could hear her speak.

'That's it, child. You're doing it. Now wait until I tell you, then release it.'

Bulma continued to hold the energy ball. She could feel it growing bigger as she felt Lydia's behind her. She was sure that she felt Lydia holding on to her shoulders.

Vegeta, Radditz and Bardock could all feel the extra energy around Bulma. They stood in wonder as the felt the energy began to exponentially multiply, and the blast grew bigger.

Bulma felt all of the generations of the long gone Queens flowing through her towards the blast. She was in a battle, but she had never felt safer in her whole life.

'Now, Bulma! Release it NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Lydia commanded her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted as she released the blast straight at Brolly.

Brolly was too dumbfounded to move. He didn't know how Bulma had managed to create a ki blast so big. Even as a Super Saiyan, he could never make one that big.

The blast shot at Brolly, enveloping him in pure light. Everyone could hear his painful screams as the blast completely covered him. And right where he stood, the blast disappeared.

'No need to destroy my house, now Bulma!' Lydia told her.

There was nothing left of Brolly. He was completely gone.

The other three Saiyans stared at Bulma wide eyed.

"How?" Radditz muttered.

"It was mother," Vegeta calmly said. "She was with Bulma, couldn't you feel it?" He told the other two Saiyans.

Bulma panted heavily before falling to her knees.

'Well done, child. You've made me proud.' She heard Lydia's voice drifting into the distance.

With that, Bulma fainted.

A/N: Sniff, that's going to be it for the story. Just the epilogue to go, then it's over. I can't believe it. I have played with the idea of writing another. Maybe a comedy, I don't know yet, but be on the lookout. Please read & review.


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Woman! Would you hurry up and push the brat out already?!! I do have other things to do, you know!" Vegeta barked.

"I'm trying you bastard! I should have known that your kid would be an asshole, just like you!" Bulma snapped back.

"And by the way, you are dead wrong if you think I am ever going to let you touch me again….AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed as she gave the final push.

Bulma felt the mass slide out of her and the pain subsided. The cries of a strong baby boy could be heard throughout the lab.

"Well done, Bulma. Little tyke's got a powerful set of lungs on him. Takes after both of his parents." Bardock laughed.

Raddtiz nodded in agreement. "So this is our future king, huh. Well, pleased to meet you, your highness." He said as he took the baby's hand in his own.

Bardock took the infant and began to clean him removed the umbilical cord (they don't have our same traditions).

He handed the baby back to Bulma, who was still teary eyed.

"What the Fuck!?" Vegeta yelled. Everybody looked at him with shock.

He continued his rant. "His hair. It's purple, fucking purple!!!!! No Saiyan has ever had purple hair. Woman, this is all your fault. Look at him. He's too damn _pretty_ to be a strong warrior. You did this on purpose, didn't you, just to bust my balls!" Vegeta accused her.

"Vegeta, shut the hell up, will you! You are scaring the baby. And I have no control over which genes he inherits from me. You are just going to have to train him to be stronger so that the people won't pay attention to his appearance."

"Who cares what your daddy thinks? You are just adorable and he's just jealous cause now I'm going to show you more attention than him." Bulma cooed to the child.

"So, what will our new leader's name be, Queen Bulma?" Bardock asked.

"I was thinking about Trunks." She told them.

"Woman, I swear I think it is your life's mission to push me over the edge. I can just see it now. Run in fear! Here comes the mighty _Trunks!_ Yeah, that name will earn him respect in the galaxy." Vegeta continued to complain.

Everybody ignored Vegeta and admired the bundle in Bulma's arms.

Vegeta looked on, feigning disgust, but the truth was, he couldn't be more proud than he was in this moment. His son would be great, he could feel it. He stared at Bulma and realized that his life was meaningless without her. He knew that his reason for living was for them now. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Baby Trunks rapidly opened his eyes and pointed his arm as far out as he could above him and Bulma.

"What is it, Trunks?" Bulma asked.

Bardock and Radditz stood stunned.

Lydia and Vegeta were hovering over the bed, holding each other's hands.

The new King Vegeta could only look on in wonder as the two specters floated down towards the ground and stood.

"You didn't think I would miss the birth of my grandson, now did you?" Lydia questioned.

"You've done a wonderful job, Bulma. He's magnificent." The former King told her. He turned to his son.

"Now, boy, maybe some of the things that I tried to drill into that thick head of yours will begin to make sense. Don't screw this up, Vegeta. And, always know, that I am very proud of you." He told his son.

With that, the two specters disappeared. Everybody gathered around the bed again to admire the new future king.

The End.

A/N: I don't know if that was the appropriate way to end the story, but that's how I'm doing.

The final reviews are going to be what decides whether or not I write another one, so let me know your opinions. All are welcome.


End file.
